He Just Strolled In
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Mello doesn't remember Matt from Wammy's House. Matt just strolled into his place casually, saying he'd be a better hacker then the one Mello's got.
1. You Need Me

This is my second Death Note fic, hopefully it goes better then the first one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Story Title:** He Just Strolled In

Please read and tell me what you think.

**Chapter 1:**

You _Need_ Me

* * *

"How'd the hell you get in here?!" Mello rolled his eyes, disinterested as he heard the shot. He heard quiet talking but could only pick out a few words.

"Mello would want... new hacker, needs..."

'He knows my name,' Mello thought, glancing over the couch. He just saw the mafia men's backs. 'How?'

"Move," the red head said, moving the gun barrel.

"That's a bold move," Mello said, sitting up, deeming him as 'Red.'

"Knew I'd see you sooner or later," 'Red' said. "I just wish it was you at the door."

"You didn't come through the door," Mello reminded him. "What do you want?" There was a pause.

"I brought chocolate,"

"Let him in," Mello said. "Didn't you hear me? Move it!" The men scurried to the side as 'Red' casually walked in, sitting down a safe distance away from Mello even though he was on the same couch. He tossed the chocolate bar off to the side and Mello caught it with ease.

It was like routine.

"What're you here for?" Mello asked, opening the chocolate bar wrapper. He heard whispers.

"He's on the same couch as Mello!"

"Mello let him in!"

"Dude, he knows Mello's name,"

"Do you think they know each other?"

"They have too- he knows Mello likes chocolate- ow!" The last mafia member was hit on the back of the head.

"Get out, you bunch of fools!" Mello snarled.

"But Mello-!"

"I said _get out_!"

"Boy, you really haven't changed," 'Red' snickered.

"Do I know you?" Mello asked, his eyes narrowing.

"You should," 'Red' said.

"Do I get a name or am I just going to keep calling you 'Red' in my head?" Mello asked. 'Red's' eyebrows lifted.

"No one's listening in?" Matt questioned. Mello shrugged, bringing out his gun and pointing it at 'Red.' When he saw no signs of cowardness, he pointed it at the doorway and fired.

"If they were, they sure as hell aren't now," Mello sneered. "So talk."

"The name's Matt-"

"And what's so secret about 'Matt'?" Mello asked.

"Let me finish," Matt said. "My name is Matt, _Mihael Kheel_." Mello tensed before grabbing onto Matt's shirt and pushed him down, the barrel of the gun pointed at his head.

"How the fuck do you know that?" Mello hissed.

"You don't remember me," Matt stated.

"Where would I know you from?" Mello demanded. "Answer me!"

"_You_ told me," Matt said. "But that's not why I'm here."

"And how do I know you won't tell them my name?" Mello demanded.

"My real name is Mail Jeevas," Matt said. "And I need a job." Mello took a moment to survey Red, Matt, Mail Jeevas, or whatever the hell his name was. Something about him wanted to trust this teenager. He felt Matt tense up and with a smirk, he sat back, letting Matt sit up.

"Talk," Mello said, letting the gun stay in plain sight.

"Don't get trigger happy on me," Matt muttered. "Like I said, I need a job and you have one for me-"

"And what would that be?"

"If you'd let me finish," Matt said, annoyed. "You need a hacker." Mello stared at him before letting out a bark of laughter.

"I don't _need_ a hacker because I _have_ a hacker,"

"You don't have one as good as _me_ and you _need _me," Matt said.

"What makes you think you're so good?" Mello asked.

"Past jobs, past recomendations..." Matt yawned. "And the fact that you knew me but don't seem to remember me."

"Now _that,_ you're making up," Mello snorted. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't just kill you-" During Mello's little speech, Matt had whipped out a cell phone and pressed something that Mello couldn't see.

"Near," Matt said. "Yeah, it's Matt. I'm bad, you're good. Mello doesn't remember me." Mello stared at Matt before holding his hand out for the phone."

"Near," Mello said into the phone. "Is this really you?"

* * *

That shall be chapter one.

Press the button and tell me what you think.


	2. The If Conditions

Disclaimer: I no own.

Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it! Please review again and tell me what you think!

**Chapter 2:**

The "If" Conditions

* * *

"_Near," Mello said into the phone. "Is this really you?"_

"Hello, Mello," Near said.

"Near," Mello scowled. "Why'd you send this guy over to me?"

"I didn't send anyone to you, Mello," Near said. "He came to me looking for you." Mello kept his eyes trained on Matt.

"He found you?" Mello asked. '_"I don't __**need **__a hacker because I __**have**__ a hacker," "You don't have one as good as __**me **__and you __**need **__me," Matt said.'_

"He's very good at what he does… he was the only one you were impressed with besides-"

"I was _never_ impressed with you," Mello snapped. Near was quiet for a moment.

"L. He was the only one you would willingly sit in your company," Near said.

"What are you talking about?" Mello asked. "He's not from-"

"Phone," Matt ordered, reaching over. When Mello didn't hand the cell phone over, Matt went into the lion's den. Ignoring the gun in Mello's right hand, he went in between Mello's parted legs and brought Mello's hand that held the cell phone to his ear.

"We had a deal, Near," Matt said. Mello stared at the red headed teenager who had dared to invade his personal space.

First, he had played it cool, told Mello that he had chocolate. Mello was intrigued and let him in. Second, he had put a safe amount of distance in between himself and Mello on the same couch even though there were two other couches he could have sit on. It wasn't just a space- it was the right amount of space. Third, he hadn't even blinked when Mello threatened him… almost as if it was an occurrence he was used to.

And fourth, he had Mello stunned as he was in between the blonde's legs like they were close friends- or intimate with each other.

Matt gave Mello back his hand, backing away quickly but he was purposely giving Mello ample time to throw out a kick or grab him and throw him to the floor.

What was with this guy?

"Near," Mello said.

"Mello, you'd be a fool not to listen to him," Near said.

"Do I know this guy?" Mello asked, staring right at Matt who had taken out a game boy and begun playing. He didn't really expect a yes but he hadn't expected the next words that came out of Near's mouth.

"I'm sorry Mello, that was part of out deal,"

"What deal?!" Mello demanded.

"Ask Mail, Mihael," then the phone line went dead.

"How do I know you?" Mello demanded. "How do I know you?!" He sent the game boy flying out of Matt's hands and then it hit the wall.

"You're buying me another one if you broke it," Matt told him disapprovingly.

"Fine, whatever! Just answer the damn question!" Mello hissed.

"You can figure that out by yourself," Matt said. "I know you've practically already have."

"You're infuriating," Mello snapped.

"So I've been told," Matt said. "You're going to hire me as a hacker. I'll prove to be far better then your other one- why you settled with third rate is beyond me so we're going to skip that part. All I ask for in return is for a room, I go where you do, I get to go out whenever I want, and you replace any games of mine you break or damage because we both know you're going to."

Mello stared at him.

"_If_ I hire you..." Mello smirked. "All the rooms are full-"

"Sleep in the same room as you then," Matt shrugged, getting up to collect his game boy, turning it on.

"'I go where you do-' what are you, a puppy?"

"I've been told,"

"You have some weird stalker fetish?"

"You decide," Mello chose to ignore him.

"How are you going to go where I do if you go out whenever you want?" Mello asked, watching carefully as Matt lit a cigarette.

"You're going to need your space and I'm going to need mines every so often," Matt said. "And we both know I meant _town_-wise." Mello nodded unconciously. 'Red' wanted close promximity.

"To find my location because-" Mello said.

"No matter what, you'll need electricity," Matt finished.

"And if you're as good as you say, you'd be able to track me down," Mello said.

"I can track you from further places," Matt said. Mello rose an eyebrow. They stared at each other in silence before Mello spoke again.

"And what the hell's up with last condition?" Mello demanded. Matt shrugged.

"I already know you're going to damage my games," he said.

"Then why come here?" Matt paused from his game boy and looked up at him.

"I already told you: because you need me," Mello snorted and turned his attention to the television, taking a bite of his chocolate bar.

And somewhere in the back of Mello's mind, he was starting to believe the strange, red headed, game playing, cigarrette addicted teenager.

* * *

That'd be chapter two!

Please press the button and tell me what you thought please!


	3. You Asshole

Disclalmer: I no own.

Thanks everyone for reviewing! They mean a lot to me!

Like always, please review and tell me what you think.

Happy 4th of July for those of you who celebrate it!

**Chapter 3:**

You Asshole

* * *

"What was your deal?" Mello asked. He had racked over possiblities in his head and now all he wanted was answers. So far he had no reason to get violent with Matt... so far.

"Hmm?" Matt asked. He had been lost in the world of his game boy.

"Your deal… with Near," Mello said.

"He doesn't tell you who I am and I don't… well, he didn't tell me what my part of the deal was. He just said that I'd found out eventually," Matt said.

"And you accepted that?"

"I needed money to get out of the country and Near had it," Matt shrugged. "I wasn't exactly about to say no."

"And why not?" Matt's fingers, which had been pushing buttons furiously, visibly froze.

"Do you realize how long it took me to find you, you ass?" Matt snapped.

"A long time?" Mello suggested sarcastically. What he didn't expect was Matt was more then willing to push him down onto the couch, pinning him down.

"Damn straight," Matt hissed. "And now I arrive to _this_? You're an asshole, Mello."

"Get off me," Mello hissed. "You talk like you know me. You act like you know me! Well you don't know me-"

"We may not have been close as friends but you prom-" Matt cut himself off when he realized that he was potentially revealing something that he didn't want Mello to know just yet and backed off. "You want to shoot me?"

"Damn straight," Mello snarled. Matt was quiet for a moment as he guided Mello's hand to his gun holster to take his gun and then guided the same hand to his head.

"Then shoot me," Matt said. They stared at each other in silence before Matt's lips twitched slightly into a smirk but any hint of one disappeared when he backed off, pulling Mello up with him and adopting his game boy again.

The hints of hostility that had been between them momentarily disappeared again. Mello couldn't take his eyes off the red headed gamer.

"But what?" Mello asked.

"Hmm?"

"You said, 'we might not have been close as friends but you-,'" Mello said. "What's the but?"

"You're going to have to find that out on your own," Matt yawned. "Where's your room?"

"What?" Mello asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Our deal, remember?" Matt said. "I've been driving for ten straight hours. I want to sleep." Mello looked at him.

"I haven't hired you yet,"

"Your hacker put in a wrong code for your fancy equipment," Matt said. "I'm surprised that you missed this." The same way he just oh-so-casually strolled in, he strolled over to the computer. He began pushing things and Mello eventually got up to look over his shoulder. Mello frowned when he saw the red head concentrating. This guys really seemed to know what he was doing... Had he noticed the small error just by glancing at the computer screen when he was walking over to Mello?

"There," Matt muttered. "All that for a damn misplaced code…" Mello raised an eyebrow and took over the mouth, accessing a file that hadn't been there before.

"How'd you…?" he asked.

"I want to sleep," Matt insisted.

"Through that door, last door on the right," Mello muttered as if in a trance.

"And that other hacker?" Matt asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, him… Rod!"

"Mello?" the mafia boss hesitantly opened the door.

"Kill the hacker or something…" Mello said. "Red's staying with us."

"There's no more-"

"He's staying with me," Mello said. Rod stared at the pair.

"Al…alright," Rod nodded, closing the door behind himself.

"Hey," Matt said.

"What?" Mello asked.

"I think I'm going to help you remember now," Matt said.

"Remember-" Mello looked up at the prospect and Matt easily looped his hand around Mello's slim waist and pulled him into his chest, chastely kissing his lips. Mello stared at him as he pulled back.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," Mello hissed in a whisper. A shot somewhere in the hideout was fired and Matt cocked his head in that direction.

"That third rate hacker is dead...and because you've just hired yourself the best hacker you could get," Matt said.

"I thought you said we weren't close," Mello said. The hope in Matt's eyes disappeared and he put his goggles over his eyes, grabbing his bag and walking away from Mello.

"We weren't… I… I just wanted to kiss you," Mello didn't know whether he was lying or not about the kissing thing but he realized one thing.

He had accidentally hired a hacker with benefits.

Mello sighed and went back to sit down on the couch, running a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"Asshole," Mello grumbled.

* * *

I declareth this chapter three.

Happy 4th of July!

Please reveiw.


	4. Fifty Bucks

Disclaimer: I no own.

Thanks everyone for reviewing! Sorry I took awhile to update, been on vacation!

Please tell me what you think 'cause I'm not sure what I think of this chapter myself.

**Chapter 4:**

Fifty Bucks

* * *

"Mello…" Rod said. "What are you still doing up?"

"I let him in my room," Mello sighed. "What'd the hell I do that for?"

"Well you can't start regretting it now…" Rod said. "What are you going to do, sleep on the couch during the duration of his stay?"

"Of course not," Mello snapped. Rod surveyed him for a moment.

"He did something else to you… or said something. I never thought I'd see you baffled," Mello sneered.

"Don't treat me like a son," Mello snapped. Rod was quiet for a moment.

"I'm not," he said. "I'm surprised,"

"Surprised?" Mello asked. "Surprised at what?"

"I thought you'd be in there grilling the guy,"

"About what?" Mello demanded. "He's not telling me a damned thing-"

"Mello, we're part of the mafia. You're really just gonna stop at that?"

"Check out the computer," Mello said. Rod looked confused but did as Mello requested.

"What's this?"

"That son of a bitch fixed it," Mello said. "In just under fifteen minutes." Rod nodded. They had had problems with the computer thanks to these stupid hackers who had said they were first rate. Apparently Mello had finally found an _actual_ first rate hacker. Rod, after a minute, put two and two together. Mello knew when he had something good and he didn't jeopardize things… too much.

"Couldn't you just find another hacker if you don't like this one?"

"I got a phone call,"

"Phone call?" Rod started.

"Matt's phone," Mello said. "The red head?" he clarified when Rod didn't seem to make the connection.

"And?"

"Number one said I'd be a fool to turn him down," Mello snapped.

"Jesus, Mello," Rod sighed. "Just kill the hacker if you don't-"

"I'll decide myself, damn it!" Mello snapped. "Leave. Now."

After Rod left, Mello eventually made it to his room. He hesitated at the door, opting whether he should kick some of the other men out of their rooms. He rolled his eyes and shoved the door open- it was his room and he'd be damned if he let some red hair stranger walk in and control his choices.

After removing his shoes, gun holster, and leather vest, he saw the red head curled up in the sheets, on the right side of the bed. Mello walked over to him calmly, not really caring whether he woke him or not but when he stood next to the red head, he realized that he hadn't woken him up. Until now, he had done just about everything- okay, everything but the kiss- right. Mello _always_ slept on the right side of his bed... it was just a habit.

But as Matt stretched out then curled into a ball again, Mello couldn't help but think of something. '_"'I go where you do-' what are you, a puppy?" "I've been told,"'_

"Definitely a puppy," Mello grumbled, shoving the red head over to the left side of the bed like it was the most natural thing in the world and taking it for himself.

* * *

Mello awoke to find Matt missing and something inside him tensed.

"Shoot!" Mello hissed. "Stupid red head!" A new leather shirt was pulled on and he grabbed his gun, not caring about shoes at the moment. He strode down the corridors faster then he normally would- and he was right in doing so.

Matt was in a... bit of a bind.

"Who the fuck are you?!" one of the mafia men demanded.

"I told you... Mello hired me..." Matt said, bored. Shouldn't it be enough that he told them Mello hired him? Obviously these idiots hadn't been around when Mello fired the gun through the door. Matt had silently been laughing that there was a nice bullet hole in the ceiling. Weren't there any smart people in the mafia besides Mello?

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Mello hissed, throwing the door open. Matt glanced up, seemingly disinterestedingly but when he saw Mello, he smirked.

The blonde's hair was disheveled and out of place. He wasn't wearing any shoes. The leather pants he wore were the ones from yesterday.

Someone had hurried out of bed.

"I asked you imbicelles a question!" Mello snarled. All but Matt cowered back in fear.

"W-we were just wondering wh-where T-T-Tom was," one whimpered. "A-a-and th-this guy was-"

"Alright, enough with the pathetic stuttering," Mello snapped. "This is our new hacker. Ask him his name don't expect me to tell you worthless excuses for the mafia."

"Is there a problem Mello?" Rod asked, looming dangerously in the door way.

"Nothing I can't get rid of," Mello said. "No one touches him unless he's bleeding or has something dislocated or broken and considering how he's my hacker, that shouldn't be a problem. Got it?"

And with that, Mello stormed out of the room, pissed as hell. An awkward silence filled the room.

"So..." Matt said, taking a deck of cards out of his jeans and shuffling them. "Anyone up for poker? I got fifty bucks."

Although everyone thought that it was a smirk gracing the new hacker's face, it was actually a lingering smile. Mello had called him his.

* * *

So be-ith chapter three!

Please review because again, I don't know what to think of this chapter.


	5. Fucking Bloody Lip

Disclaimer: I no own.

Thanks everyone who reviewed! Please review again!

**Chapter 5:**

Fucking Bloody Lip

* * *

"Hey,"

"Hey yourself," Mello grumbled as Matt came in through the door.

"Here," Matt tossed a bar of chocolate over to Mello who caught it with ease.

"What's this for?" Mello asked, distrusting.

"Thanks for earlier. Those guys were annoying until you came in," Matt shrugged and then he paused. "Why are you asking me questions that you already know the answers to?" Mello raised an eyebrow.

"How do I know it's not poisoned?"

"Stop asking stupid questions, Mello. It doesn't suit you," Matt said. "These idiots might not know it but I know that you're the reason none of them are dead yet."

"They know," Mello said, unfolding the wrapper. "There hasn't been an outside death that wasn't planned since I got here."

"But of course, you've killed the ones on the inside who annoyed you," Matt said, taking out a cigarette.

"Those things will kill you," Mello said.

"Haven't killed me yet," Matt said, pulling out his lighter and trying to get the flame to come out. "Stupid, cheap ass lighter…"

"If you're gonna smoke, do it outside," Mello said. "I don't want my room smelling like smoke."

"Our room," Matt corrected. "And what do you want?"

"None of your business," Mello snapped.

"You want to be number one," Matt said, getting off the chair he had sat upon to go sit on the bed next to Mello.

"How do you know all this?" Mello asked.

"I just do," Matt said, not flinching as Mello shot up and pushed him down.

"God damn it, Matt. Just tell me where the fuck you know me from," Mello hissed, his hand inching for his gun.

"You're not going to shoot me," Matt said.

"And why not?" Mello demanded, shoving the barrel right against the side of Matt's head.

"Because if you do, you'll never really know what happened between us. He'll be able to tell you what we did and that I followed you around like a puppy but he won't know what we did when he wasn't watching us," Matt smirked. Mello glared at him and let him prop himself on his elbows even though he was still over him.

"Would you hurt me if I did something?" Matt asked.

"Did what? And why do you where those stupid goggles-" but he was cut off as Matt pushed himself up higher and kissed Mello. Mello was still for a moment and Matt took that as a sign to continue. He wrapped a hand around Mello's waist to ease him closer as he deepened the kiss.

Feeling bold, he ran the hand that was holding Mello's waist up further, and eventually running it through his hair. That was when Mello's senses kicked in. He pushed Matt away and punched him, glaring spitefully at the red head and then grabbing his jacket.

"Bastard!" Mello shouted, storming out of the room.

"The hair… I knew I shouldn't have touched the hair…" Matt grumbled. "What's wrong with me? When I touched his hair back then, it didn't work. When I touched his hair now, he gives me a fucking bloody lip! What is with him and his damned hair?!" He stormed out of the shared room, heading towards the bathroom where he had excused himself from the poker game. He knew that if Mello had one all to himself, it'd be messy as hell.

"What happened to your lip?" Rod asked.

"Got punched," Matt snapped, storming past the older man. Rod looked at him silently for a minute as the red head splashed water on his lip.

"You're lucky you weren't killed for whatever it is the hell you did-"

"Stop talking like you know him!" Matt shouted, not meaning to say it out loud. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yep,"

"Aw, crap..." Matt groaned.

"So you knew him from before the accident?"

"Accident? What accident?" Matt asked.

"The one that gave him to us,"

* * *

Mello almost regretted punching the game boy addicted, apparently cigarette addicted, goggles addicted teenager. Almost.

He had stormed out of the hideout and the mafia men hadn't dared to get in his way as he stormed out. Rod, who always seemingly had something to say, had also been quiet and moved out of his way.

Now, the blonde was riding on his motercycle at a speed that he would get arrested for if he was going to get caught. But the only thing with that was that he wasn't going to get caught. The rain didn't seem to bother him.

Eventually, Mello got sick of the cold and turned back, still speeding but not as fast as before. His hair was dripping wet- he was soaked through as he went back into the hideout and into his- their room. He would have to get used to sharing his room even if he didn't like it.

Matt glanced up at him when he entered and then went back to playing his video game with one hand. The other hand was used to hold ice to his lip.

"You really should clean it," Mello muttered, more to say a fact then he was caring.

"Couldn't find any damned alcohal-" Matt was cut off watching Mello as the blonde disappeared through a door to what he assumed to be the bathroom. Mello approached him with something bulging in his jacket pocket and then he threw the gameboy across the room and pulled Matt into a sitting position.

"If you broke that- ow! Son of a bitch!" Matt hissed when Mello pressed an alcohol dabbed cotton to his lip.

"Shut up..." Mello said in a monotone that showed boredom.

"Well son of a gun..." Mello smirked.

"What? Don't you cuss anymore?" Matt asked sourly.

"I cuss plenty," Mello said. Matt raised an eyebrow before he grabbed the back of Mello's head and crashed their lips together. This time, Mello responded and Matt knew why. The blonde would never apologize in words so when Mello broke the kiss, Matt didn't object.

"Clean that lip," Mello said as he wiped off the blood on his mouth while dropping a closed bottle of medicinal alcohal that Matt bet he stole onto his lap along with cotton balls. "You taste like fucking blood,"

* * *

And that'd be chapter five, not chapter four because I just read chapter four.

Please review.


	6. Third In Line

Thanks for reviewing everyone! I really appreciate your reviews and I love reading all of them! Please review again.

Disclaimer: I no own.

**Chapter 6:**

Third In Line

* * *

Just as Mello had promised, Matt went practically everywhere with him. The mafia that Mello helped couldn't help but stare at the two; they were quite a sight after all. Where Mello was, Matt was rarely more then twenty steps behind him. No one dared to question Matt about the bloody lip incident. They had found out that Matt could be just as trigger happy as Mello, although he didn't show it as much.

"I've never seen Mello like this," one commented. "He's…_relaxed_ in front of _us_." Mello was sleeping on his favorite couch, a sight that had never been seen before.

"He's relaxed in front of you because _I'm _here," Matt said, not turning his attention off of his game boy.

"How does he know you'll stay?" Rod asked.

"We have a mutual agreement," Matt said.

"And he trusts _you_?" Rod asked there was a tone of disbelief in his voice.

"He doesn't remember me but he sure as hell know what he feels around me," Matt said, turning the game boy off and taking out a cigarette.

"How old are you?" one of the members asked distastefully.

"None of your business," Matt said.

"When did you start?" Rod asked. Matt glanced at Mello.

"When he left," Matt shrugged. Although no one could see it, Rod was sure that Matt had never taken his eyes off of Mello. Matt pulled up his goggles over his head.

"Why do you wear those?" Rod asked.

"What?" Matt asked. "The goggles?" Rod nodded.

"I got them from… a friend," Matt said.

"Mello?"

"No,"

"Someone we don't know?" Mello asked.

"Someone _they_ don't know," Matt corrected. Mello thought quickly. The mafia wouldn't have given him a present if they didn't know him- nor would they give him a present at all. Near rarely gave presents and if he did, they'd be more expensive then this. If he told the mafia that they didn't know him-meaning Mello hadn't given them- that left him with one option.

"Ryuzaki?" Mello asked.

"Yeah," Matt said. Mello stormed over to him.

"You're a fucking liar," Mello snarled.

"No Mello, he's not," a changed voice said over the intercom. Mello looked over to the computer screen where the signature "L" was.

"Everyone but the hacker and me out!" Mello snapped, cocking his gun. "Now!" Any memory of Mello resting in front of them was quickly destroyed as they rushed to get out.

"L… you _know _him?" Mello asked.

"Of course Mello. Why wouldn't I-"

"L," Matt said. "Near and I had a deal. I'd appreciate it if you not reveal anything."

"It wouldn't hurt to tell him where you know him from, Matt," L said. "Then he'd know where to look." Matt considered it for a moment.

"I'm L's third successor," he said. "That's where you know me from- Wammy's House."

"It's true Mello," L said. "Matt, and I'm sure he's told you his real name already, is my third in line." Mello stared at him. For some reason, he couldn't think of this boy as competition. Why?

"I need you two in England," L spoke. "Mello, you will not be arrested for working with the mafia but you cannot let the police force know that you're here." Mello stared at the screen.

"Your passports have already been set up. I need you two back here," L repeated. "Will you come?"

"Of course!" Mello said immediately.

"You know my answer," Matt said.

"'Where Mello goes Matt goes'," L said, sounding slightly more chipper then he should. "Your flight is for tomorrow at ten a.m. That should give you enought time to get ready... and Matt, please try not to get another bloody lip."

"How did you know about that?" Matt asked.

"I have been keeping tabs on my heirs," L said. "See you in England."

"Wait! What do-" Mello couldn't finish his sentence as L cut off the connection to them.

"You knew L? This whole time?" Mello asked. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I wanted you to remember by yourself," Matt defended himself. "Don't blame me because I didn't know whether telling you where I came from would be a good idea."

"Of course," Mello gritted out.

"I'm not your competition, Mello," Matt said. "I never have been and I never will be." He reached out to touch Mello's face. Mello, having gotten used to the blantant shows of affection, didn't do anything about it. He continued staring at the screen. He had grown used to this... this affectionate puppy's ways.

"Where do we know each other from, Matt?" Mello asked, suddenly tired.

"Wammy's," Matt said. "L told you that."

"Well I wanted to hear it from you," Mello grumbled.

"I'm not Near," Matt said.

"That's a stupid way to say that you're not my rival," Mello snapped. Matt stared at him, expressionless even without his goggles. Mello glared at him.

"What was the point of getting goggles if you were expressionless to begin with?" Mello asked. Matt didn't bother answering the rhetorical question. Instead, he pulled Mello into his chest.

"Kiss me," he said.

"What?" Mello said.

"Kiss me," Matt repeated patiently.

"Why would I want to kiss you?" Mello asked, attempting to push Matt away but the redhead was stronger then he looked.

"Because I'm the one who got you that rosary," Matt said. Mello stared at him.

"You're lying," he said, hoping that what he was saying was the truth.

"No, I'm not," Matt said. When it was evident that Mello wasn't going to move, Matt released him.

"You should probably pack now," Matt said. "We need to get up early tomorrow."

Mello stared at the back of the red head as he walked away. He couldn't place it. This... this red head- who had practically everything going for him- was third in line? It just didn't place. Mello reluctantly admitted he was good looking. He didn't brag about his computer skills. He just stated how good he was. Mello now knew at who's back he stared at: he stared at L's third in line successor who didn't want the title at all.

And for some reason, that didn't piss him off as much as he'd thought it would.

* * *

Me: I put L in! Please review... or Matt will hack your computer!

Matt: So review.


	7. Welcome Back To London

Thanks everyone who reviewed! Please read and review again!

**Chapter 7:**

Welcome Back To London

* * *

"So you came here to find me?" Mello asked, breaking the silence that had taken place once they were situated on the plane and it was interrupted very rarely as the hours ticked by as the plane took them further away from LA and took them closer to London. "Where were you before?"

"Here and there," Matt shrugged with a yawn, slouching deeper into the airplane seat. "You know, you don't look bad in regular clothing." L had gotten a hold of them just before they had left, ordering Mello out of his leather and into street clothes that would allow him to blend in.

"What's your point?" Mello asked, pretending that it didn't faze him but Matt knew that secretly he was pleased. Mello had always liked receiving complements. Matt looked at him and took hold of his chin, giving him a chaste kiss. Mello stared at him, expecting an answer. Matt was quiet for a moment before he leaned on Mello's shoulder.

"Goodnight," Matt said.

"You're joking right?" Mello asked, staring at the red head leaning on his shoulder.

"Nope,"

"Weirdo," Mello grumbled but he made no move to rid himself of the sleepy red head.

"Mel…" Matt mumbled.

"What?" Mello grunted but all he heard was jumbled nonsense that made no sense. "Stupid hacker with his stupid benefits…" Mello clutched the rosary he wore. Had Matt given it to him? There was always the possibility- no. He didn't remember Matt and no matter how much L and Near confirmed it, he wouldn't believe it until he remembered… and since there was nothing to remember, he wouldn't believe it.

When Matt woke up, he found Mello asleep, his head atop of Matt's. Matt easily switched their positions, now having Mello asleep on his shoulder.

"You're cruel, you bastard," Matt whispered. He took out his gameboy and played it for awhile until nature called. Reluctantly, he unbuckled his seat belt and eased Mello into a different position so that he could get to the bathroom. He was reluctant leaving Mello alone but what could happen on a plane?

Matt was about to exit the bathroom when he heard two voices talking.

"Do you think that that red head guy in the bathroom is Matt?"

"He's gotta be. He's the only red head on this plane,"

"But what about the blonde? Doesn't Mello wear leather?"

"Of course he'd be in disguise you fool! Leather attracts too much attention," Matt cursed. He just had to wonder what could go wrong on a place, didn't he? Matt opened the door and immediately he was pushed back in, this time he wasn't alone.

"Can I help you two gentlemen?" he asked smoothly, picking up an English accent that wasn't so fake. He used to talk with more of an English accent then what he did now but right now it was laid on heavily. The accent had slowly adapted to where he was and eventually, he didn't sound that English.

"You're Matt. Right?"

"I believe you're mistaken," Matt said.

"No. You're the only redhead traveling with a blonde on this plane,"

"Yeah, we saw you kiss him!" Matt almost made a face at the other one's immaturity.

"You should really get proof before accusing someone of who they're not," Matt said.

"Look, my name's Raye Penber," he said. "I'm working for Ryuzaki." Matt tensed.

"Liar," he said.

"It's true!" Raye insisted.

"Then why are you on this plane pushing me into bathrooms?" Matt demanded.

"Because for some reason, Ryuzaki wants you dead," Matt was quiet for a moment.

"No he doesn't," Matt said, but his mind wouldn't stop analyzing the facts. Ryuzaki had put them on this plane. Them. Together… but they hadn't known that Mello would be wearing street clothes and L had specifically told Mello to put on street clothes.

"If you're working for him, then why are you telling me that he wants us dead?" Matt asked.

"Because my fiancé has worked for him before," Raye said. "And I don't think that I'm working for the real Ryuzaki." Matt was quiet for a minute.

"My cell phone number. You'll find that it's untraceable. If you know about me, you'll know along the lines of how and why," Matt said, handing him a piece of paper.

"You're a hacker," Raye said. "But that doesn't explain-"

"It doesn't need to. I have my sources… and you really shouldn't give your real name out," Matt said, pushing past the two men and going out of the bathroom.

"What took you so long?" Mello asked.

"Nature called," Matt said well naturedly, tugging on his shirt and sitting down. Mello nodded, letting the excuse slide by and for the first time since Matt had seen the amnesic Mello, he was glad that he didn't remember certain things about him- like the fact that he adjusted clothes or goggles when he lied.

"Mello," Matt said.

"What?"

"Welcome back to London," he said as the air plane began to descend.

* * *

Mello had noticed Matt's discomfort on the plane, he just hadn't said anything. He was beginning to remember bits and pieces- flashes of red hair- _Matt's_ red hair. He remembered the child with red hair- Matt- who eventually donned goggles. He wasn't sure how he felt on the subject of Matt's goggles. A part of him was angry at Matt for accepting a gift that wasn't from him. The other part understood. After all, _L_ had given them to him. How could Matt refuse? Who could refuse?

They walked out of the airport and to the waiting limo that Watari had waiting for them, standing by the door so that he could welcome them back.

"Hey," Mello said once they were in the limo.

"Yeah?" Matt said, his pulse quickening but he didn't look up from his gameboy. He took notice of the black screen seperating them from the view of the driver. He thought with disdain that now, there was really no need for it.

"How did I react when L gave you the goggles?"

"What?" Matt started.

"How did I react on February 1, your thirteenth birthday, when L gave you those goggles?"

* * *

Me: And that was chapter eight!

L: She writes faster with the more reviews that come in... if you wish to read about me and a certain other person we haven't heard from since the second chapter, please review.

Me: And while you review, can someone tell me how BB died? If you can, I'd appreciate it!


	8. A Fit Of L's

Me: I seriously mean nothing by writing the wrong chapter number at the bottom of the page… I do it completely by accident…

Thanks everyone for reviewing my stories! I really appreciate it so please read and review again!

**Chapter 8:**

A Fit Of L's

* * *

"How you reacted?" Matt asked, letting out a breath of relief. "Well… like you always do."

"And that'd be…?"

"You threw a big temper tantrum and you gave me a scar, threw my-"

"I gave you a scar? Where?" Mello asked.

"It's faded," Matt assured him. "But it was here," he drew a line on his left cheek.

"Did it hurt?"

"Have you ever seen the aftermath of your work?" Matt asked him. Mello smirked at him and the ride continued in silence until they were close to Wammy's.

"You broke my gameboy," Matt grumbled. "I had to go in class without a game for three weeks and four days."

"Why that long?" Mello asked.

"Because you couldn't get me another one until then," Matt responded.

"Why did I get you another one?" Mello asked, slouching further into the seat. Matt was silent before answering.

"Because you wanted to, why else?"

"Gentlemen, we're here," Watari announced, bringing the limp into the gate. Mello didn't wait for Watari to open the door. He unlatched it and then practically kicked it open. Matt followed him out, eyes settling fondly on the orphanage and then hardening.

"Matt! Mello!" Matt and Mello looked at the slowly gathering crowd. Some of the kids they recognized and some they didn't. Mello barely recognized the girl with brown hair who pulled Matt into a hug and then looked at him hesitantly before smiling and just staying next to Matt.

"Linda, how are you doing?" Matt asked, getting invovled in a converstation with her.

"Mello,"

"Near," Mello hissed. Linda frowned at Mello who didn't even need to glance to know Near's voice. Matt pulled Mello closer to him and put a possessive arm around his waist. Mello removed Matt's arm from his waist, leaving Linda to frown and look questioningly at the three. Matt's face, with the goggles on, was unreadable. Near's face was always unreadable. Mello's face was one of barely contained fury.

She sighed and took Matt's arm, wanting to see how far she could push Mello before he would snap. To her surprise, he only glanced at the connected arms with a glare. She took that as a good sign and began walking with Matt.

"Is Mello alright?" Linda asked.

"He's suffering amnesia from what I can tell and what I've heard," Matt grumbled.

"Oh Matt, I'm sorry," Linda said. "If it helps, he was mad when I took your arm… what kind of amnesia?"

"Retrograde, I'm pretty sure," Matt said. Linda nodded and leaned her head sympathetically on his shoulder.

"Linda, what are-" Matt asked but his question was cut short when Mello stormed up behind them and tore their arms apart, dragging Matt into the orphanage.

"You did that on purpose," Near stated.

"I bet you weren't over there firing Mello up for nothing," Linda teased. "You too know that they belong together."

"Don't remind me," Near said. His usually stoic mask let anger show through and Linda recoiled.

"Sorry," Linda said. "I didn't mean to."

"Matt shouldn't have to fight for him again," Near said. "He's already gone through that once. He doesn't need to again."

"Well if it makes you feel better," Linda said, "it doesn't look like he has to fight hard."

"It doesn't matter how hard he has to fight," Near said firmly. "He shouldn't have to fight _anymore_."

Mello was in a fit of madness and he didn't understand why. So he tried to figure it out. He pulled Matt into his old room, which was thankfully unoccupied.

"Who the hell is she?" Mello demanded, pushing him up against the wall. Matt struggled a little bit. Mello only tightened his hold on his shoulders.

"That's Linda," Matt said calmly. "She's-"

"I thought you said I needed you?" Mello asked. "Just like you need her?"

"No," Matt said firmly. Then he began thrashing, trying to get out of Mello's hold. He landed a kick to his stomach and Mello fell backwards, now big enough to land on the bed.

"Damn it Mello… why won't you remember me?" Matt said quietly, his voice choked over. Matt turned around and slammed the door behind him as he went out.

* * *

_"So you knew him from before the accident?"_

_"Accident? What accident?" Matt asked._

_"The one that gave him to us," Rod spoke. "We found him in an abandoned ally. At first, we were going to leave him but then he woke up. He __**ordered**__ us to take him with us. We laughed at him and he grabbed one of the men's guns. He told us that if he shot it straight into the air from where I was standing now, it'd come back down right next to the trashcan."_

"_You laughed at him… great," Matt grumbled._

"_Keep listening, Red. Anyways, I was intrigued and so I asked what a pipsqueak like him wanted in the mafia. He said that he didn't know. He didn't remember who he was and I suspected that he had amnesia. But damn that boy was smart. The bullet landed right where he said it would," Rod said, shaking his head. _

"_He was number two…"_

"_What?"_

"_Where I knew him from, he was the second smartest," Matt sighed. "Probably still is."_

"_Where did you know him from?"_

"_Sorry, that's classified,"_

"_What are you, a CIA?"_

"_No, I'm his hacker,"_

"_So who's number one? He must be a genius among geniuses,"_

"_Yes and no,"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_There's one smarter then our number one," _

_

* * *

_

"That jerk!" Matt shouted as he ran outside through the back door. "That stupid, stupid jerk!"

He continued running even though he hated running. He was out of breath but he still kept going at it. He felt something connect with his stomach, knocking the wind out of him before he was collected into strong arms.

"Matt, you shouldn't be running. I'm sorry I had to kick you but I'm seventy-eight point three percent sure that you don't have your inhalor with you,"

"Why are-"

"In through nose, out through mouth,"

"L-"

"In through nose, out through mouth," L repeated. "From past experiences, you never had your inhalor... and I'm willing to bet the last time you ran was a few years ago, wasn't it?" Matt looked away from L and nodded.

He looked away because L could always see through him.

He looked away because L couls see through anybody.

* * *

Me: And that's chapter eight!

L: You people like me that much? I never knew... please review again to see more of me in the next chapter.


	9. Indecisive Victory

Well, I finally decided on a timeline for this story! This is set on track with the Kira case, actually during it. I'll explain more at the end.

Disclaimer: I no own.

**Chapter 9:**

Indecisive Victory

* * *

"Did you have to kick me in the stomach?" Matt groaned.

"I am sorry, Matt but I thought that it would be the most effective way to get you to stop," L said, carrying Matt back.

"What did you call us here for?" Matt asked. "And why are you carrying me?"

"Because you are still out of breath," L said. "And I will explain why I gathered my heirs close to me when we get back- with all of them. I also have a theory to Mello's amnesia."

"You do?" Matt asked. "What is-"

"I will reveal it when I have _all_ of my heirs with me, Matt," L said patiently. "Please don't make me repeat it again,"

"Sorry," Matt grumbled.

"Matt?" Matt turned and instantly buried his face in L's shirt. The whole orphanage was staring at them.

"I do not see why Matt is embarrassed," L said pleasantly. "I used to carry Matt back to the orphanage all the time when you ran out... but then again Matt has never like public attention." Matt groaned quietly.

"What happened, L?" Near asked. "Is Matt alright?"

"Don't speak about me like I'm not here," Matt grumbled but that was how Near was; he thought only L and Mello were of importance. Sure they had made a deal… but then again, Matt hacked his security system and threatened to delete all the data if he didn't make a deal with him.

But silently, he worshipped his sort of "victory." L was willingly carrying him- not Near or Mello (although Mello probably had to much pride to let anyone but Matt carry him). He allowed himself to relish in the feeling- albeit, he felt slightly childish, hadn't those games of besting Near been over?- until he felt himself deposited onto the couch and found himself sitting next to L… so he didn't have to completely let go of the feeling.

"Where is Mello?" L asked. "Oh, speak of the devil…" Mello came in quietly, looking rather shaken up. "Is something wrong, Mello?"

"No…" Mello frowned, taking a reluctant seat next to Near.

L regarded him carefully as did Near. Matt, already aware of his own theory, looked out the window.

"Mello, I believe- and I believe that Matt and Near realize it too- that you have amnesia," L said. Mello let out a sigh and glanced at Matt who was looking well away from him.

"I figured that out already," Mello grumbled.

"When?" L asked. They knew it didn't need an answer- he already knew.

"When this guy just strolled into my place, acting like he knew me," Mello grumbled.

"'Acting,'" Matt scoffed, shooting a glare at him.

"Matt, what kind of amnesia did you suspect?" L asked, picking up a plate of cake that Watari set down for them and taking a bite.

"Retrograde," Matt answered.

"And why did you suspect this?" Near asked.

"Because he remembers you two, who had contact with him after this 'accident' but not me," Matt said. He crossed his arms, almost in a pout.

"Did you by chance happen to meet someone who called himself 'Beyond Birthday,' Mello?" L asked, chewing on his thumb.

* * *

"_Stupid, stupid Mihael," his captor sang._

"_H-how do you know my-"_

"_Don't worry, Mihael. You won't suffer, just don't make me mad and I'll-"_

"_Shut the fuck up!" Mello tore out of the rope bonds that he had been working on, tearing the hospital mask off of his face. He felt weak, drowsy..._

_He-_

* * *

"Mello?" L asked. "Did you remember something?"

"N-no, nothing," Mello said.

"You know you were never a good liar," Matt said the same time as Near said, "you realize we all know that's a lie." Matt and Near exchanged tentative glances and Matt saw the rivalary playing in Near's eyes. Having L giving any of the three heirs any sort of attention usually resorted in a short, well played, usually ending in chaos, competition.

And it was on between Matt and Near.

"Mello, what did you remember?" L pushed. Matt felt guilty for a moment, having forgotten about Mello but when he looked at him, he frowned. He got up and walked over to Mello, pulling the zipper of the vest down before Mello could protest and signaled for Near to help him. He held on tightly to the blonde as Near slipped the undershirt off that few knew he wore. When it was off, Matt was satisfied when he sat back down next to L again.

"So you wear an undershirt as not to irritate your scars..." Near said quietly, observingly.

"Boys, I understand why this would cause concern, but was it necessary to take off the shirt?" L asked, amused as Matt and Near began sporting light blushes.

"He- he would have left the room otherwise," Matt grumbled.

"He'd cover it up before we'd get the chance to examine him," Near said, just as flustered as Matt. L hid a smile behind his cake. Teasing his heirs was not something he got to do everyday. He might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

"While we wait for Mello to tell us what he remembers," L said pointedly. "Let's move on to why I called you all here: The Kira case." He paused to assess his heir's reactions. Mello tensed, rightfully so. If Kira knew his name and face, he'd die because of his crimes. Near raised an eyebrow. Matt was looking at Mello, somewhere in him was worried for the blonde even if he was mad.

"I'm sure you all know of it," L proceeded. "And of course, you all know I'm working on the case."

"Of course," Near said. "But the remaining question is..."

"Have you made contact?" Matt and Mello finished.

* * *

This is set during the time skip of Death Note (the one before L and Light get into college together). Obviously, I'm not going completely by the story, as Raye Penber is still alive. I'm not saying anything about Naomi Misora yet, so don't assume anything...

And I have two questions

**1)** Is A- sorry, was A a girl or a boy?

**2)** Do you want this to take the course of the actual Death Note story or should I change the deaths, have the story stop and let the Death Note story continue...? (Sorry, but I'm not big on the deaths of characters so I wanted to know what my readers think and I might just choose something entirely different then the opinions so I make no promises.)

Please review!


	10. Guns Aren't Light

Me: Wow, over one hundred reviews in nine chapters... thanks everyone for reviewing! Please read and review again!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Chapter 10:**

Guns Aren't Light

* * *

"I have indeed made contact," L said.

"And you're certain that he's Kira?" Near asked.

"Yes I am," L said.

"What do you need us for?" Mello asked. L stared at his successors and then blinked, sitting back in his chair.

"It's safer to have all of you grouped together where he cannot find you outside of here. No one here will reveal your names,"

"You plan on bringing him here," Near stated, speaking everyone's thoughts.

"Yes, I do," L nodded. "The way I see it, he will not be able to help himself and he will try to find our real names- which he won't."

"When does he get here?" Matt asked. The door opened and they turned to look.

"L, this place is huge! Did you really not expect me to get lost?"

"I expected you to get lost, Light," L said pleasantly. "And you arrived right on time. This is Near, that's Mello, and that is Matt."

"Nice to meet you," Light said pleasantly.

"Hello," Near said.

"Whatever," Mello grunted, putting his leather vest back on.

"Uh... hey," Matt said.

"You told them that you think I'm Kira, didn't you?" Light frowned. "How am I supposed to 'relax' when there are now four of _you_ watching me?"

"_We're_ not L," Matt said, standing up. "Sorry about this." He didn't sound sorry at all as he pushed Light out of the room and locked the door.

"That wasn't very polite, Matt," L said.

"He doesn't know we're your heirs," Near stated quietly.

"How did you approach him?" Mello grunted.

"I walked up to his front door," There was a silence as each of the heirs turned their attention to look at him.

"What?"

"Yes, it went like this..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_L stood patiently at the Yagami's door step after knocking. It was opened after a small wait by Soichiro Yagami. Mr. Yagami stared at him._

_"R-Ryuzaki? Is that you?" he asked, thrown off by the odd mask that he was wearing._

_"Yes it is. Please call me Ryuuga. I would like to talk to your son. As you know, I suspect him of being Kira and I am fairly certain you don't want your wife and daughter to know- ninety-eight point four percent sure, actually... Is Light home yet?"_

_"Uh, no-"_

_"May I come in and wait for him then?" L asked, not waiting for an answer as he stepped past Mr. Yagami._

_"R-Ryu- Ryuuga..." Mr. Yagami said._

_"Yes, Mr. Yagami?"_

_"What are you doing _here_?"_

_"I wanted to talk to Light," L said. "May I sit?"_

_"Er, go ahead," Mr. Yagami said._

_"Daddy, is Light home yet?" Sayu asked. "We have company?"_

_"Yes, Sayu... this is-"_

_"I'm Ryuuga. How do you do?" L asked._

_"I'm Sayu," she said shyly. "Nice to meet you. Why do you sit like that?"_

_"Sayu!" Mr. Yagami protested._

_"No, its alright. This enhances my thinking capabilities,"_

_"So you're really smart?" Sayu asked._

_"Yes,"_

_"Can you help me with my homework?"_

_"Alright..."_

_"Yay!" Sayu took his hand and tugged him off the couch, forcing her to follow him._

_"Sayu!" Sachiko said. "Did you offer our guest anything to drink?"_

_"Uh, no..." Sayu turned to L. "Sorry."_

_"It is alright," L said. "I am not thirsty." Sayu continued to pull him into her room, pulling out her homework and showing him what she needed help with. After a few minutes of tutoring, she let her curiosity take over._

_"Why do you wear that mask?" Sayu asked. "It's weird."_

_"So no one will see my face?"_

_"Really?" Sayu made a face._

_"Shh, don't tell your dad," L said, making Sayu giggle._

_"I'm home!" Light called._

_"If you will excuse me, Sayu..."_

_"Aw, but Ryuuga!" Sayu pouted._

_"I did come to see your brother after all," L said. He was about to walk out the door and saw Sayu pouting. He let out a soft sigh and walked over to her desk, taking the pencil and writing down two of the answers._

_"What?" she looked up at him._

_"See if you can figure out how to get those," L smiled. "Now I need to go talk to your brother about England..."_

_"England?" Sayu asked as L closed the door._

_"England!" L said. "Hello, Light."_

_"Uh... hi," Light said. "You were in the examination hall, right?"_

_"Yes, I was," L nodded. He looked at Mr. Yagami who ushered his wife into a different room. "Light Yagami, my name is L. Your father can confirm it. I suspect you of being Kira-"_

_"Whoa, wait- what?"_

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"Yes, like that," L nodded.

"I'm tempted to ask if you're kidding but... You're L," Matt said, getting up. He opened the door to an annoyed Light.

"Was that necessary?"

"Yes," Matt said. "Sorry about that."

"He didn't sound sorry at all," Light grumbled.

"Don't mind Matt," L said.

"Why not?" Light asked.

"Because if you try anything to upset Matt, Mello will kill you and I will have to go through legal troubles..." L said, chewing on his thumb thoughtfully. "Mello, if you please..."

"No,"

"There is nothing to fear at Wammy's," L reminded him.

Mello muttered something incoherent and handed him a gun. L put it on the couch again and held his hand out again. Mello relented, taking the gun out of his shoe holster, not really surprised when L held his hand out again.

"How many guns do you have on you?" Light asked nervously.

"Four," L said. Mello rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling a pistol out and a hand gun out from his vest.

"Do you also have one up your ass?" Near asked sarcastically.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Mello snapped, walking out with a final glare at Near.

"And to think, he used to be so sweet," L said.

"Seriously?" Light asked, staring at the mafia boss.

"No," Near said. 'And he still doesn't understand that he shouldn't make Matt have to fight again...'

"L?" Light asked as Near walked out of the room.

"What's today's date?"

"January 20, 2004,"

* * *

Me: That's chapter 10. I'll start kicking the story into high gear soon.

L: It wasn't already?

Me: No, not really...

Matt: Please review.


	11. January 21, 2004 part 1

**Chapter 11:**

January 21, 2004 (part 1)

* * *

"Has anyone seen L?" Watari asked Matt, Near, and Light.

"He didn't come out of the room," Light said. "In fact, he seemed kind of upset."

"Did he now?" Watari mused. "Did he happen to tell you why-"

"Kira killed him," a monotonous voice said behind Watari. Watari jumped slightly.

"L you are standing right there. How could Kira have killed you?" Watari scolded lightly.

"Not me…" L said. "Just tell me how you did it Light…"

"Did what?" Light asked. "I didn't kill anyone; you were with me the whole night!"

"L, just who did Light Yagami supposedly kill?" Near asked.

"No one you know…" L sighed. "His name was Beyond Birthday, Rue Ryuzaki, Backup…"

"That's a lot of aliases," Light commented.

"He was a Wammy's child," Matt stated. "All of us have got lots of aliases."

"Why?" Light frowned.

"That's none of your business," Mello grunted, slamming his tray down next to Matt.

"It's obvious anyways… there's no harm in telling him," Near said.

"Beyond Birthday…" L sighed. "How could Kira have gotten to him…?"

"L, the LABB murder cases were made public," Watari reminded him.

"But he doesn't know his real name," L said. "I don't know his real name, Near doesn't know his real name, Watari doesn't know his real name, Matt doesn't know his real name-"

"What's going on?" Mello asked.

"Kira killed someone named Beyond Birthday," Matt said. "And it's hit pretty close to home." Near took this as his cue to get up, going the long way around the table.

"Beyond Birthday? Rue Ryuzaki from the LABB murder cases?"

"For someone who has amnesia you have a good memory," Matt said sourly.

"Jealous that I don't remember you?" He was stunned to say the least when he felt something cold fall into his head, dripping further down his hair and onto his clothes.

"What the hell, Near?!" Mello demanded, springing to his feet. Matt grabbed onto Mello's waist before the blonde could lunge at the albino. L moved quietly to stand in front of Near, stopping Mello's attempts to get away from Matt and allowing Matt to let go of the infuriated blonde.

"What did you remember the other day, Mello?" L asked quietly.

* * *

"_Stupid, stupid Mihael," his captor sang._

"_H-how do you know my-"_

"_Don't worry, Mihael. You won't suffer, just don't make me mad and I'll-"_

"_Shut the fuck up!" Mello tore out of the rope bonds that he had been working on, tearing the hospital mask off of his face. He felt weak, drowsy..._

* * *

"I was captured by someone… he knew my name- I thought it was you at first, L…" Mello said. "He didn't wear white, he wore black… There was a hospital mask on my face and I tore it off."

"Beyond Birthday had kidnapped of you…" L said. "I knew there was something odd about you disappearing off my radar…"

"What radar?" all three heirs asked.

"You really don't think that I don't keep tabs on you?" L asked but there was no humor present.

"What the hell was with the water treatment, albino brat?" Mello hissed.

"Actually, Mello, you might as well remember yourself," L said. "Come with me. We're going to visit Beyond Birthday's old jail cell and jog Mello's memory."

"Does that include me?" Light asked.

"Yes," L said. "Near, you know how to use a pistol… Matt, you know how to use any gun… Mello, for fear of you shooting Near which is a high probability at this rate, you don't need a gun. You can take care of yourself. Light, you stay with me or Mello. You don't get a gun."

"Why me?" Mello grumbled.

"Because you know how to best take care of yourself and others in a physical fight… and there will be a lesser chance of me having to file paperwork upon his death," L said.

"Is that all I am to you? Potential paperwork?" Light asked. L looked at Light with big eyes.

"In a way... you are thirty-six point five percent likely to be killed... although basically walking in the street just gives you a fifty-fifty ratio... so I suppose you are," L said. Light gaped at him. Matt snorted with a roll of his eyes. Mello smirked. Even the edges of Near's mouth were upturned.

"Now if everyone's done eating, let us go," L said.

* * *

"That can't be healthy," Light commented when Mello bit into his third chocolate bar. Matt hit his head against the seat in front of him. Near let out a quiet groan. Mello turned to glare at him. L sat happily content. Mello had taken the front seat for fear that he'd probably kill someone. Light was on the left side of the passenger's limo seat and L was next to him, followed by Near and Matt.

"Yagami, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Matt asked.

"What can he do? Sure he can kill me but if L and you guys witness it, it won't go unpunished," Light said.

"Not if I'm the witness..." Matt grumbled.

"Why would Mello be anywhere near me when he kills you?" Near asked.

"I don't like paperwork..." L said. "Watari would have to fill it out and Mello would not be foolish enough to get caught... He could just as well have someone kill you-"

"Are you trying to get me killed by giving him ideas?" Light demanded.

"No,"

"Hey, where are we going anyways?" Light asked.

"LA," There was silence.

"What?!"

"It wasn't obvious?" L asked.

"They aren't called the _LA_BB murder cases for nothing," Mello said. "Los Angeles Beyond Birthday Murder cases."

"You didn't really think he'd bring one of the original Wammy's house occupants who was a murderer back to England, did you?" Near asked. "So close to us?"

"Well with your hot tempered friend..." Light mumbled.

"I am not hot tempered!" Mello snapped.

"No fighting in the limo," Watari ordered. There was a sound silence... again.

"Have you ever killed anyone, Mello?"

"What do you think?" Mello asked coldly.

"So... you have?"

"Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?" Mello snapped.

"No-" The limo skidded to a stop and practically everyone was thrown off balance. Light and Matt grabbed onto L to keep him from sliding forward and hitting the back of the chair. Near was forced to put his food down.

"I told you to wear a seat belt, L!" Light groaned.

"_Watari_ is trying to kill us," Matt grumbled to Near.

"At least we'll know _who _is our killer when we die," Near sulked.

"Come on boys, out you go," Watari said cheerfully as they scrambled to get out. "And I'm not trying to kill you; just teach you a lesson, there's a difference."

"Next time, _I _drive," Mello announced.

"Then we really will die," Near said.

"You want some of this, albino brat?!"

"No,"

"But I do," Matt said, grabbing Mello's jacket and kissing him.

* * *

Me: I love this story! Well here's a notice: I might not be able to update as often because of school starting but I'll update when I can.

Matt: Review.


	12. January 21, 2004 Part 2

And I'm not sure what to do about the rating... make it "M" or keep it "T"? What do the readers think?

Disclaimer: I no own.

Thanks for reviewing the last two chapters! Please review again.

Chapter 12:

January 21, 2004 (Part 2)

* * *

Mello could swear that he wanted to punch Matt. He really, really did… at least that's what he tried to tell himself. Too bad that he also had been completely absorbed in the kiss. For the second time, he found himself on a plane with Matt, this time going to LA.

"Are we almost there yet, L?" Light asked.

"Yes, Light," L said. "We are eight minutes and thirty-six seconds closer to LA then we were since the last time you asked.

'Oh god, I'm turning into Sayu,' Light thought.

"Matt, what did we used to do?" Mello asked.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"You said that we weren't friends," Mello said. "So what the hell did we have to do with each other?" Matt opened his mouth to tell Mello that he wasn't going to tell him anything. _'"It wouldn't hurt to tell him where you know him from, Matt," L said. "Then he'd know where to look."'_

"Do you want to hear what I have to say or do you want to figure out for yourself?" Matt asked instead. His mouth watered slightly at the possibility of going back to the way they were before... and hopefully more.

"Figure it out for myself," Mello said instantly. Matt nodded and leaned closer to Mello, glad that L had somehow managed to seperate them from the other three... although he had a sneaking suspiscion that it had to do with the fear of filling out paperwork. Mello almost leaned into the kiss. Matt could see him move slightly as brought Mello into a gentle kiss. He backed off when Mello's lips parted slightly, wanting to assess his reaction.

"Did we... go out?" Mello asked.

"Not exactly," Matt said quietly, capturing Mello's lips again, this time slightly more viciously. He unbuckled Mello's seat belt to pull the blonde onto his lap, hands traveling slowly lower. Mello was to engrossed in the kiss to notice Matt's hands barely touching him.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The mop of red hair was more disheveled then usual as Mello watched him take off his clothes. He was teasing Mello- he actually managed to get his hands tied to the bed posts. Wasn't he normally the one in this position? It didn't matter that he felt the need to feel dominate anymore as he saw him naked, coming closer to him for a small make out session. He pulled away with a smirk and Mello couldn't see, realizing that he now sported a blind fold._

_How had they discovered this pleasure again? _

_He felt the teasing, wet mouth of-_

_"Ma-"_

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"Ma--" Mello moaned when he felt pressure to his lower area.

"Passengers please put your seat belts on. We are going to be landing soon... Again, please..." Both teenagers groaned in disappointment and Matt jumped slightly and Mello fell off of him.

"What the hell was that for?" Mello demanded. He turned to where Matt was glaring through his goggles and he also glared at Light.

"Sorry..." Light said sheepishly. "L sent me back here to... nevermind."

"Jerk," Matt muttered. "You okay?"

"Fine," Mello snapped, getting up and buckling his seat belt angrily.

They were _lovers?_

He glanced at Matt, who, with the googles on, looked undisturbed.

_

* * *

_

"I want to see the body of Beyond Birthday," Watari said.

"And these... people with you?" It was really an odd sight. There was L with a mask on, slouched. Then there was Matt and Light, who probably looked the most normal with semi regular clothes... and masks. There was Mello with the leather and the mask then there was Near who was wearing his white pajamas.

"They are with me," Watari said.

"Then please come this way..." the prison desk attendant said, leading them to a door with an intercom speaker on it. "Watari has arrived with... one two, three... four others..."

"Clear," the voice from the intercom said. The door swung open and they walked through it, Light looking around curiously.

"Light, try not to look so new to this," L said quietly. "We would not want anyone to try and figure out you're not from Watari or L's usual staff."

"This is the body," the prison attendant said. There was a body bag on the silver table. L stared at it wordlessly.

"Do you want me to do it, Ryuzaki?" Watari asked.

"No thank you," L said quietly. "I would like to confirm his death myself..." He approached the body bag and opened it slowly. He paused and turned around.

"This is not Beyond Birthday," he said coldly. "Kira has not killed him. He has indeed faked his death and he is either somewhere in this building or in the city. The probability that he is still in this building is slightly lower then the alternative of him being in the city. Guards will search the building and in the mean time, we will leave here. I expect to be immediately notified when you have checked this place from top to bottom." He pulled Light and Mello with him as he walked, leaving the remaining three to walk swiftly to keep up.

"Mello, keep this on you at all times," L said. "Do not waste your bullets."

* * *

Me: To the anonymous or not so anonymous reviewer "Random": There is some part of me that just loves to see Light suffer. He might not always be disliked… but I just love seeing him suffer! And now we're getting to the actual plot line!

So again, I'm not sure what to do about the rating... change it to "M" or keep it "T"? What do the readers think?

Mello: Review.

Matt: He has a gun now... so review or he might shoot.


	13. Lights Out

Me: Sorry for not updating in so long! I forgot to tell you guys that the school year's started and I'm going to take it seriously so there's going to be fewer updates then normal. I will try and update as often as possible. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! Please review again.

Disclaimer: I no own. For purposes of this story, A will be a girl.

**Chapter 13:**

Lights Out

* * *

Mello was restless. Any fool could see that. He was pacing back and forth, tired of being confined in the hotel room that L had provided.

"Mello?" Near asked in a strained voice.

"What?"

"Would you mind not pacing?" Near asked.

"I don't see anyone else bothered by it," Mello sneered.

"They're worried you'll shoot them," Light muttered under his breath, looking up from his book before going back to it.

"Go to hell," Mello snapped.

"You are pretty trigger happy, Mello," Matt said, his concentration on his video game.

"When are you going to stop playing that damn game?" Mello demanded. The power went off. Mello stopped pacing. Near stopped putting his puzzle together. Light looked up from his reading. Matt cursed and kicked the television stand.

"I was on level ninety-nine! Couldn't the damn power have turned off when I saved the damn thing?" Matt cursed.

"I believe the correct question is _why_ the power went out," Near said.

"Anyone got a cell phone?" Mello asked.

"L took mine," Light shrugged.

"I don't own a cell phone," Near said.

"I got one," Matt grunted, providing a light.

"So what do we do now?" Light asked. Mello walked over to Matt and grabbed the cell phone before walking to the hotel room phone.

"No service," Mello said.

"The safest thing would be to assume that Beyond Birthday is in the hotel and has somehow managed to tamper with the hotel's electricity source," Near said.

"Somehow, I don't' think that's the 'safest' thing for us," Light said. "But should we stay in the room or try and get outside?"

"Put this away, Matt," Mello said. "If he manages to get in the room, it will give away our position."

"Unless he has a sharp tool of some kind or can walk through walls… it is probably safer to remain in the hotel room," Near said, "unless he has somehow managed to gain hold of a master key."

"How far off the ground are we?" Light asked.

"High enough to break a lot of bones if we don't manage to kill ourselves," Matt said.

"The best course of action… would be to get the hell out of here- find somewhere where we can see," Mello said. "Contact L and Watari and find them. Strength in numbers. More then two people who know how to use a gun."

"L knows how to use a gun?" Light asked doubtfully.

"Watari does," Mello said.

"How does Watari know how to use a gun?"

"He's an inventor and L's body guard," Mello said. "You honestly think he hasn't used a gun?"

"Unless Mello's pacing again, I hear footsteps," Matt said.

"I'm not pacing," Mello snapped.

"I hear them too," Near said. They heard a click and they knew Mello had taken his gun out and turned the safety off.

They weren't safe. Matt had come to realize that when Mello clicked the safety off and the gun wasn't pointed at him, they weren't safe. He didn't even come to realization about that when Mello was using guns. He had learned that when Mello's hands turned into a fist and he wasn't facing him, they were in some kind of trouble.

Matt hadn't been there the first time Mello had used a gun. Matt wasn't sure whether he wanted to be there or not but he knew that Mello had probably been a natural with a gun. Some part of him hurt that he hadn't been there… Mello had been there when he had smoked his first cigarette- he had smoked one with him and had taken exactly two drags before he had decided that it was stupid and wasn't worth destroying his lungs over.

Matt hadn't been there...

* * *

Watari could tell that L was reading A's letter again. He knew that he was trying to find some hidden meaning in there to stop BB... but A hadn't left any clues other then a means to keep L alive.

_

* * *

_

Dear L,

_If I have indeed killed myself then you are reading this letter. I write to you for only two purposes. _

_I hate you and I love you. The pressure of being your heir was too much for me and I killed myself. You made me 'A'. You made me a letter… where I am not sure whether this was Watari or your doing, someone made me a letter. Someone took away my identity. But that is not the important part of this letter._

_I am sure that B will believe that it is entirely your fault that I have chosen to commit suicide. I do not wish for him to murder the man I love. So, for your sake- and it is my last wish- when he tries to kill you, tell him that I loved him. Tell him a lie so that he will let you live… tell him because you have only twice agreed to what I have wished. Do one more thing for me and survive B's fury. _

_Love,  
__A _

_P.S. If you do not wish to survive B's fury, unless you have absolutely no reason to live, I believe you owe me that much. _

_

* * *

_

L sighed and bit his thumb, contemplating whether there'd be any hidding meaning... but he knew there wasn't- he just wanted to believe that there was one.

* * *

"Matt," Mello snapped. "Are you even listening?"

"What?" Matt asked. Mello gave an irritated sigh, searching Matt's upper body blindly until he found his arm and pulled him with him.

"We're going to swing down into the lower room's balconies using the sheets from the bed until we're low enough to jump to the ground," Mello said. "Hopefully, no one will call the police."

"Wouldn't it be a good thing to have the police called?" Light asked. "It means more protection for us."

"From a serial killer who almost bested L?" Near asked.

"I don't exactly have a lisence to carry this thing," Mello said. Their eyes had adjusted to the darkness and it was easy to see the slight gesture Mello made with the hand holding the gun. "Not to mention there aren't exactly paper trails on us for them to ask for ID."

"Speak for yourself," Near said.

* * *

Me: And that's chapter thirteen. I thought it fitting Near have the last word. What did you guys think?

Matt: As you can see, she's doing nothing about the rating yet. She's concentrating on the story line... which seems dull in this chapter.

Me: Hush you!

Matt: Review.


	14. House Of A

Disclaimer: I no own.

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. Please read and review again! This chapter's a set up chapter so...

**Chapter 14:**

House of A

* * *

"This is embarrassing!" Light complained as he shimmied down the makeshift rope of sheets.

"This is hilarious," Matt said, looking up with a smirk.

"Matt, get your ass down here," Mello snapped. Matt's smirked widened before he climbed over the edge of the railing, letting go and hitting the ground neatly.

"Why did I go last?" Near asked.

"Because you don't have any shoes," Light said, also climbing over the edge. He landed unsteadily. Matt reached a lazy hand out to keep him steady.

"I am not jumping down there," Near said, looking at his feet and then the ground.

"Near, we're attracting enough attention as it is," Light said. "Just come down." Near gave him a look of defiance.

"Get your ass down here. I'll even catch you if I have to," Mello snapped.

"No you won't," Near and Matt said at the same time.

"So what?" Matt heard Mello grumble.

"Come on, Near, I'll catch you," Matt said, holding his arms out. He knew Mello was glaring at him but he didn't care. Near frowned but after a short pause, he began to climb over the railing.

"Move," Mello grumbled, pushing Matt out of the way. He practically pulled Near into his chest before roughly settling him on the ground. Near rolled his eyes and muttered something about stupid, jealous blondes.

Matt began to walk with Near but Mello grabbed his arm and held him back as Light began to take the place next to Near.

"Do you have your asthma?" he asked.

"Wh-what?" Matt asked. "No." He reached for his goggles.

"You do," Mello cursed. "How bad?"

"Not that bad," Matt said.

"Damn it-"

"Mello, Matt," Light called. "At this rate, we're sitting ducks!" Matt dislodged his arm from Mello's grip. Near had stopped walking and waited for Mello to walk up to him before he resumed walking.

"So what is it?" Near asked.

"Does Matt have asthma?" Mello asked.

"Yes, he does," Near said.

"How bad?"

"When he'd chase you without your knowing, he'd have attacks and you'd either find him or L would eventually go out to look for you two," Near said. "How did you know?"

"I'm getting flashbacks," Mello said.

"Where should we go?" Light called back to Mello and Near.

"If we go to the police..." Near mumbled.

"No paper trails," Mello rejected.

"You're the big mobster. Have any friends in LA?"

"Friends?" Mello smirked.

"People who you... scare into taking care of us?" Near said.

"Actually..." Mello said. "Light, Matt, we're going this way!" He took a sharp turn into an ally.

"Mello!" Matt protested, quickening his pace to catch up to the blonde.

* * *

"Stay here," Mello ordered. He stopped as Matt grabbed his arm.

"You're not going in there alone," Matt stated. Mello sighed and motioned for Matt to follow him.

"What is this place?" Matt asked.

"There's evidence that A lived here before,"

"That one girl who drove BB to insanity?"

"That's the one," Mello confirmed.

"How can you tell?"

"I snuck into Roger's office," Mello said. "He had a file about this place out on his desk."

"Of course he did," Matt sighed. "This place looks like its been deserted for years."

"That's because the ladt time I used this place was a couple of years ago and didn't think it needed a touch up," Mello said.

"You mean you just didn't want to?" Matt said.

"Same difference,"

"But Mells?"

"Hm?"

"Wouldn't BB look for evidece of A's old life to be closer to her? Or is that what you're counting on?"

* * *

"That's odd..." L said.

"What's odd, L?" Watari asked.

"There's sheets tied together coming down from one of the hotel rooms," L frowned. "Not just any hotel room; its ours."

"Where are the boys?" Watari asked, alarmed.

"Not here..." 'But I know who is,' L added silently to himself. "Watari, stay in the car." L had already opened the door and gotten out of the car.

"Wait, L. What if Beyond Birthday is in the premises? I cannot allow you to-" There was a sound click and when Watari looked out the window to see who and what the noise was, he saw an almost exact replica of L.

"Cooperate with me, L," B smiled. "Or I'll make you suffer more then I already want you to."

* * *

"He's going to come here sometime, Matt. It's not a matter of if but when," Mello said quietly, brushing his hand against Matt's face. "I need to know you've got my back when he does."

"Always," Matt said.

* * *

Me: Again, I'm not doing anything about the rating yet but I have another question: Who would be interested in reading more about A and B's life together? I have several chapters I've written and so I'm thinking about turning it into a prequel to He Just Strolled In.

Matt: Review please.


	15. Because I Look Like You

Me: I have posted a oneshot called Dancing Princess, Where To Do You Go? It is a prequel to He Just Strolled In about Matt's asthma and a scene from... uh, chapter eight or seven. If you're interested, take a look and tell me what you think about it! It does not feel like I have written fifteen chapters... have I really wrote fifteen chapters already?

And Ironytoday: If you want me to update, try _reviewing_ **this** story, not the prequel- especially when I haven't seen you review He Just Strolled In-, telling me to update this story without commenting at all about the other one. Believe it or not, I can see who reviews and who doesn't. Yes I know its a good story _because_ I get reviews on _it_, not other stories.

Disclaimer: I no own.

**Chapter 15:**

Because I Look Like You

* * *

He wanted to cry. He really wanted to break down and cry. Wasn't that pathetic? The great L, the number one detective wanted to break down and cry. He had reason to cry, after all, who wouldn't want to cry when a scalpel was cutting through your skin in what probably the most painful way possible? Were those tools even clean?

"Screaming is allowed, Lawliet," Beyond Birthday said, amused. "Or are you to proud? There's no one here but us."

"H-how do you know my…" L groaned. He cut himself off to bite his lip as Beyond Birthday dug the scalpel into his skin rather deeply.

"You really should use chap stick," Beyond Birthday smirked. "Your lips are so dry." He laughed. "Not that you'll ever get the chance too…"

"Why are you doing this?" L hissed, biting back a scream.

"Because you made A love you!" Beyond Birthday snapped. "She wasn't supposed to love you-"_ I am sure that B will believe that it is entirely your fault that I have chosen to commit suicide._

"She never did love me! She loved you!"_I do not wish for him to murder the man I love. _"I read her letter," Beyond Birthday said, his eyes cold. "She told you to lie to me so that I wouldn't kill you-"_ So, for your sake- and it is my last wish- when he tries to kill you, tell him that I loved him._

"Did you also read… in between the lines where she erased, 'so for your sake and his because there is no B without L,' tell him I loved him?" L demanded. "Did you?!"

"You liar- it never said that-"

"When were you reading it?! When A had killed herself and you took the blame for it and I went into your room? You had no time to read it- I found it crumpled on the floor. You didn't have time to examine it!" L felt his eyes blur as Beyond Birthday slapped him.

"Shut up! Shut up- you know nothing!"

"Beyond- Backup. Just who do you think I am?" L demanded quietly.

"You're Lawliet-"

"I'm _L_," he said, a sudden curiosity over took him.

This was the first time he was... _happy_ to be L... although no one, not even the great L, could keep silent when a crazed maniac was cutting through his skin. Then, he was back to being neutral about being L- and then hating being L when the scalpel cut deeper into his skin.

* * *

"Mello?" Matt asked.

"What?"

"Shouldn't Beyond Birthday have come already?" Matt said. "If he wanted something with L's heirs..."

"Matt..."

"You're hiding something?"

"There was some kind of gas..."

"What?" Matt said, sitting up. "What about gas?"

"Is a gas what Beyond Birthday used to erase your memories?" Near asked.

"No. That's what Beyond Birthday used to try to kill me," Mello said.

"Interesting..." Near contemplated.

"He didn't succeed, unfortunately," Light grumbled.

"What was that?" Mello snapped.

"L told you not to waste bullets," Matt reminded him. "So why didn't you remember me?"

"This... hypothetical gas would have left his system after awhile," Near said. "L and I both had immediate contact with him but you didn't. Seeing us would have made him work to remember us. He had no reason to-" Matt shot him a glare. "I didn't mean it like that..."

"Well now we've narrowed it down to basically every overdose of every gas everywhere," Matt snapped.

"About what you were saying before, Matt..." Light said. "About Beyond Birthday not coming here and L no where in sight... do you think it's possible that Beyond Birthday has L?"

"No," number one and two said. Near's was a quiet but firm no while Mello's was a loud and furious one.

"Look, I'm just saying-" Light said.

"We know what you're saying," Matt interrupted. "We just don't want it to be right. You've both considered the idea and you know it. Now, where would a crazy maniac Wammy's child from LA take L?"

"Warehouse," Near and Mello said.

"Why a warehouse?" Light asked. "Besides the enclosed space and all..."

"Wammys House purchased a warehouse here," Near said thoughtfully. "Yellow Box warehouse... it would be an ideal location for a meeting."

* * *

Me: Now that I think about it, this is mostly a setup chapter... The action just wouldn't come up with this one.

Near: Now will anyone get the connection in my last line?

Matt: Review please.


	16. A Side of Deja Vu, Anyone?

Me: I have posted another Wammy's day fic called Red, Yellow- and Blue? but it will appear as Red, Yellow, and Blue? because the thing would not let me put the hyphen... and there is a reference in here about it, so you might want to check it out and if you do, please review!

Thanks for reviewing the last two chapters, everyone!

Disclaimer: I no own.

**Chapter 16:**

A Side of Deja Vu, Anyone?

* * *

"Hey," Mello said, grabbing Matt's arm.

"What?" Matt asked, lagging back with Mello.

"I'm not saying that I remember everything… but I remember _things_. Bits and pieces," Mello said. He wanted to tell Matt, "don't get you hopes up" but there was no reading the red head's eyes with the goggles on to even tell what he was thinking.

"So?"

"So don't get killed,"

"Then you don't get killed either," Matt said.

"It doesn't matter if I die," Mello said.

"If you want me to not get killed, it does matter if you live or die,"

"How the hell would that have anything to do with anything?!" Mello shouted. Light and Near stopped to look at them.

"Do we have time for this?" Light grumbled.

"Do you have the energy to stop it?" Near responded.

"I told you before, Mello: I go where you go," Matt said coolly.

"What are you a puppy?" Mello demanded when Matt began walking again. He hastened his steps to catch up to Matt.

"I've been told," Matt said.

"By who?" Light asked.

"By Mello and I," Near said quietly.

"You really do have a stalker fetish!"

"If I do, then whose fault is that?!" Matt snapped.

"Have they had this conversation before?" Light asked. "Rhetorical question," he added when Near opened his mouth to give him the percent chance. Mello reached into Matt's pocket and pulled out the game boy, throwing it as far as he could.

"You're paying for that," Matt hissed.

"Sure I am!" Mello snorted, "Why did you find me?"

"Because you need me," Matt snapped.

"Like hell I need you-"

"Do you realize how long it took to find you, you ass?"

"Shut up," Near said. "Just shut up!"

* * *

"Doesn't it seem like just yesterday when you had me behind bars, Lawliet?" Beyond Birthday asked.

"It was... yesterday," L said. Beyond Birthday slapped him, wanting him to cry out- to show some form of pain- but the detective did nothing.

"I liked it so much better when I had the scalpel digging into your skin," Beyond Birthday sighed, gliding his fingers on L's body like he would a scalpel. It had the reaction he wanted- L flinched away from his touch. "It's to bad I can't continue my work, but you know, if you lose too much blood... you'll die. Oh dear, when's the last time you slept?"

L didn't answer, turning his head away from him. He hated the operation table he was on. He hated how his hands were handcuffed to ensure he couldn't escape. He hated how Beyond Birthday had rigged something- he wasn't sure whether it was the door or a way to ensure that he stay on the table or both- with C4. He took a deep breath. His heirs would figure it out.

"You know, I don't think A ever liked explosives," L resisted the urge to look at Beyond Birthday.

If he did, he'd get slapped for looking at him like he was stupid.

* * *

"Near?" Matt asked. "Is this like the time you dyed your hair blue?"

"You dyed your hair blue?" Light asked, looking at the albino.

"What does this have to do with dying his hair blue?" Mello asked.

"No, well, yes," Near said. "That's not important. You two are sitting here bickering when we should be rescuing L- the only decent father figure we've had if we've known one!" Light watched as Mello shifted uncomfortably and Matt adjusted his goggles, crossing his arms as if to protect himself.

Wammys... was an orphanage... but for what? To house genuises and genuises only?

"Beyond Birthday is probably tearing him apart and you two are just... shouting at each other and arguing about pointless things!" Near said. He didn't notice he was shouting until Matt put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get him back," Matt said. Mello nodded in agreement, clicking the safety off his gun.

"Light, pick him up and carry him. We'll move faster that way. He won't have to avoid glass or sharp things," Mello said distantly. "We're making a pit stop."

"But-" Near protested.

"We are not going in there half cocked," Mello said. "I'm willing to bet he's got full ammo or some kind of explosive and what do we have? A few guns I can smuggle on a plane with barely any ammo."

"You got those on the plane?" Near asked but Light picked him up and he was quiet.

"You going in by yourself or are you actually paying for them?" Matt said.

"I know the owner," Mello shrugged. "Your call."

"Let's go," Matt said, lighting a cigarette.

* * *

"Do you think they're coming, Lawliet?" Beyond Birthday asked. "Do you?"

"Don't... call me that," L said.

"And why not?" Beyond Birthday smiled, laughing. "Because A found out your name?"

"What are you... talking... about?" L asked. "I... never told... A..." L cursed his inability to sleep. All he wanted to do was pass out and not have to see Beyond Birthday's face anymore... but of course the serial killer had stopped his blood flow before L had had the chance to pass out.

"Where are your heirs now, L?" Beyond Birthday asked.

* * *

"This is a- excuse me, you might want to come back another time," the man at the front desk said.

"But-"

"Oh, look at the time! You might want to get home soon," he said. "Go on, we're closed for business!" When the door was closed by the other two customers, he turned his attention to Mello.

"I see you remember me," Mello noted with a smirk, the man's shaking hands. Matt hung out in the background, making it very obvious that he had a gun.

"We just need guns and we'll get out of here," Matt said, blowing out cigarette smoke.

"I- I can't. My boss says you're bad for business," he said, shaking even harder.

"Do you remember who you're talking to?" Mello asked. "Or do you want to go through the same process as last time? But there's a little problem with that, you see."

"Wh- what is it?"

"I don't have as much time to torture you as I did the last time," Matt could see the man relax visibly. "But that means I won't have to be as careful not to... kill you." Matt rolled his eyes and in the same motion as taking off his goggles, he revealed the gun, clicking the safety off and pointing it to the man's head.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not as patient," Matt snapped.

* * *

Me: This shall be chapter sixteen because it is chapter sixteen. Ironic, huh?

Matt: Review and read Red, Yellow- and Blue? and then review that too.


	17. SOS

Me: So sorry I haven't updated in almost four months! I had the worst writer's block and school and everything...! Hopefully I haven't lost anyone, please review!

The parts where A and B are are a flashback of B's memories. He's telling them to L.

Disclaimer: I no own.

**Chapter 17:**

**S.O.S. **

* * *

"Wh- what are you going to do to me?" the man shuddered, staring at the gun with wide eyes.

"Kill you and then take what we want," Matt snapped. "We can do this the easy way or I can squeeze the trigger-"

"Alright! Whatever you want! Whatever you need!" he said. Matt and Mello exchanged smirks. They still had it.

"Near?" Light asked.

"Yes, Light?"

"What are you doing?"

"Deciding how much to pay the poor soul who has to deal with Matt and Mello," Near said.

"If they're in there threatening him, why are you going to pay?"

"So the man has reason to continue… assisting Mello should there be a need,"

"Hey…" Light said after a while.

"If you have something on your mind, just say it," Near said.

"Why is it okay if I'm here? You know, you guys suspect me being Kira and all- and I'm not saying I am because I'm not! I'm not Kira," Light said.

"You don't know our real names… and you probably never will," Near said.

"Do you guys know each other's real names?" Light asked.

"That is none of your concern," Near said.

* * *

_"She never did love me! She loved you!"__I do not wish for him to murder the man I love. __"I read her letter," Beyond Birthday said, his eyes cold. "She told you to lie to me so that I wouldn't kill you-"_

L bit his lip hard, making it bleed as Beyond Birthday dug the scalpel into his skin again. So far, he was honoring A's wishes in not killing L but there was some part of L that wished A would kill him. Beyond Birthday hadn't believed that A had loved him- and to be honest, what he had said earlier about A's note saying she loved Beyond Birthday had been a lie.

But she had loved him.

"What's wrong, Lawliet?" Beyond Birthday laughed, sending chills down L's spine. "Is the pain too much for you? Just say so and-" Both men turned to look at the door. L strained his neck. Was that a doorbell?

"Oh, we have company," Beyond Birthday snickered. "I guess your heirs are good for something after all… but can they rescue you? I think I left the door locked."

"Don't hurt them," L hissed. Beyond Birthday turned his amused eyes to L.

"Why not?" he asked while walking to the refrigerator to take out jam, "It would be so much fun. I mean, it's not like you spared my feelings during the time that A was alive… or even dead." L stared into Beyond Birthday's eyes, swallowing his urge to beg him for mercy.

* * *

"_A," Beyond Birthday said, coming through her door without knocking… again. _

"_B, what if I was changing?" she scolded lightly. It didn't really matter. Somehow he never came in when she was changing- except for the time she was sick as a little kid. He shrugged and sat on her bed, muttering something that suspiciously sounded like, "It's Beyond Birthday." She tried not to look flustered when she glanced at him from the mirror… he looked so much like L… A blush marred her cheeks and she shook her head, pretending to fix her hair._

"_Why did you curl your hair?" he asked._

"_N-no reason," she said. "If you don't like it…" she made for the bathroom, ready to get her hair wet so it would go back to being straight. She felt a hand on her wrist and she stopped. _

"_I like it," he said. It took him longer then most to let go of her hand but she was used to it by now. She didn't think much of it anymore. He still didn't let go as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face and then she began to feel the proximity of their closeness._

* * *

"Why are you telling me this?" L groaned as Beyond Birthday shoved the scalpel into his skin a little harder.

"Maybe you'll understand why it's all your fault!" Beyond Birthday snapped, slashing the scalpel across L's eyes, finally making the detective skin. "Had enough? Well too bad!"

* * *

"_B…"_

"_Beyond Birthday," he corrected. She sighed and tugged her hand, reminding him to release it. He didn't move as she turned her attention back to the mirror._

"_I don't see why you're paying so much attention to your looks. You look fine without all that-" he stopped himself. "Is L coming?" A didn't answer him but that confirmed it for him. He turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him._

"_What if she had been changing?" Beyond Birthday sighed, sliding down the wall. The door opened and he didn't need to look up to know that A was checking on him to see if he was alright but he did anyways._

"_Big Baby…" she muttered. "That's what you should call yourself." She walked a few steps past him before she paused and turned, offering him her hand. He took it and didn't let go but it didn't matter to her. Her hand curled around his. They'd been doing it since they were children. Why should being a teenager make things different? Although she wasn't thinking about that as they walked down the hall. That was the logic that went through her head._

_But what if it was L holding her hand? She couldn't stop the question from running through her mind. She felt a shudder of pleasure- of anticipation run down her spine and she felt a tug on her hand. She turned and looked to see why BB had stopped._

"_B?" she asked._

"_You shuddered…" he said quietly and dropped her hand as he went into the dining hall. She sighed and leaned her shoulder against the wall, not understanding what her best friend meant… He was her best friend, right? They had been together since childhood, they'd gotten sick together- they'd snuck into each other's rooms when they had the chicken pocks (A had gotten it then she had inadvertently given it to B when he snuck into her room)._

"_Is something wrong A?"_

"_Nothing's wrong Roger," she said. She ran a hand through her hair and froze. Suddenly, A didn't want to go out into the dining hall and face the other geniuses. They were smart- they weren't the smartest, she was- but they were smart. They would figure it out._

"_Roger, I'm not feeling to hungry," A said. "May I go to the library and read?"_

"_Of course, A," Roger said._

* * *

_Flashback_

"_They take away our identities," B had said. "They give us a letter and they leave it at that."_

"_Well then, __Backup__, what's your identity?" she had partially teased. "I mean, if you're not B or Backup…" She still found some truth in what he was saying- she was sitting with him at midnight in her room, of course there was some truth or she would have thrown him out- even if she didn't want to believe it. L had given them these codenames… was he taking away their identity and making them a letter? Her mind processed it but he refused to believe it._

"_Beyond Birthday," he said._

_End Flashback_

* * *

'_Not even an offer to have food taken up to your room later or a saved plate,' A thought dully. It didn't really matter to her. She was only good to him as long as she kept studying and getting the best results._

_The librarian gave her a small smile as she settled onto her favorite spot on the couch with her legs up as she leaned onto the arm of the chair, reading a book of fairytales. _

* * *

Me: Again, so sorry it has been forever since I updated! Please review!


	18. Shinigami's Eyes

Me: Awww, only one review for the last chapter? Well thank you mattxmellomxm2forever for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I no own.

**Chapter 18:**

**Shinigami's Eyes**

* * *

"Why the hell did you ring the doorbell?" Mello asked, clearly pissed as he glared at Light.

"I was being polite," Light shrugged.

"Was that son of a bitch polite when he kidnapped L?" Mello demanded, taking a threatening step towards Light.

"Matt…" Near said, giving the red head a look. Matt rolled his eyes. The albino could have at least said please. Matt grabbed onto Mello's arm, using his other hand to secure a hand around his waist… and promptly bent down to throw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Try and get in through the front," Matt told Near, ignoring Light and Mello's shouting as he walked towards the back.

"That is not what I meant…" Near said.

"That wasn't what I had in mind, Near but thanks for the idea," Matt turned to smirk.

"You-!" Mello shouted, trying to hit Matt's back harder but Matt jumped, throwing the blonde off balance as Near and Light disappeared from their sight.

"I swear if you drop me, I'll kill you," Mello hissed.

"You've been giving me that same threat since we met. Why would you suddenly go through with it now when you need me?" Matt asked.

"Put me down, bastard!" Mello said, shoving a hand to comb back his hair. "And I do not need you!" Matt stopped abruptly and let Mello down, shoving him against a cargo box and pinning his hands there. His knee lifted to rub against Mello's crotch and Mello stifled a moan, glaring defiantly at Matt. Matt put both of Mello's hands in one of him, grabbing the other's crotch with his hand, successfully making him moan and dipping his head to his earlobe, sucking on it gently. Mello moaned again, arching into Matt's hand.

"Matt-"

"What do you want?" Matt asked.

"Matt," Mello said.

"I know you need _me_ but if you need something _else_, you should tell me," Matt said. Damn bastard, Mello thought. He was smirking.

"Matt, I need more!" Mello groaned.

"More what?"

"_More of you, damn it!"_ Mello's eyes opened wide and Matt kissed him. Those weren't the words he had wanted to say… He felt Matt's hands loosen on him and he began kissing Matt back with force, taking a second to open his eyes- he pushed Matt away from him and drew his gun, firing off a round of bullets.

* * *

"Do you think they're okay?" Light asked, glancing in the direction where he heard the bullets.

"They're fine," Near said.

"What makes you so sure?" Light asked.

"The only time Mello misses something is when he wants to miss," Near said. "No one beats him at firearms."

Matt sat with his on the ground, his hands behind him as he glanced behind him. Four dead, five shots. It was obvious that Mello had been taken by surprise, he thought wryly, lighting a cigarette.

* * *

"_B, is that you?" A asked, stumbling out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself. "B?" Her heart began to accelerate. Who would come into her room at this hour besides-_

"_It's Beyond Birthday,"_

"_You could at least announce yourself," A grumbled. "You scared me. I thought someone had broken in or something."_

"_And you would have come out in a towel?" B asked, looking up at her with a combination of anger and amusement._

"_B-" she let out a squeak as B pushed her down onto the bed, keeping her body trapped with his own._

"_You'd let them do this?" he whispered next to her ear, licking at her pulse before sucking on it._

"_B, stop!" she said._

"_Then why don't you scream?" he asked, hands traveling lower to caress her body._

"_B, I swear- is that pizza?" she asked. B looked slightly bewildered as she crawled out from under him, going for the food._

"_I… brought you food," he said slowly, staring at her naked self. 'Why didn't she just do that in the first place if she wanted out?' He picked up the towel she left behind and wrapped it around her from behind, using it as an excuse to hug her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent._

"_Thanks for the food," she said. "And you could just tell me when you think something I do is crazy, B. You don't always have to show me." He frowned at her from behind but she felt him nod. "Roger didn't… no, he didn't."_

"_What?" B asked. She smiled sadly and the numbers above her grew smaller. Alarmed, he turned her around furiously, staring into her eyes._

"_B?" _

"_You- what about Roger?" B asked, grabbing her by her shoulders. _

"_I was going to ask if he asked you to bring the food up to me," A said. He glanced up at her numbers, relieved when they went back up- although they weren't quite as high as they had been before. _

* * *

"Numbers?" L choked out.

"Oh, that's right," Beyond Birthday said. "You don't know."

"Something amuses Backup?" L asked. He regretted it when a sharp hand came across his cheek.

"It's Beyond Birthday," he said. "Tell me, do you know what shinigami are, Lawliet?"

"Gods of death," L said "But they don't exist." Beyond Birthday grinned, letting out a high pitched laugh.

"So simple minded!" Beyond Birthday choked out. "Of course they exist! I have their eyes!"

"Their… eyes?" L said.

"Why do you think Kira can kill a person with just a face and be no where near them?" Beyond Birthday said. "He has the eyes! He must have the eyes!"

'Or someone who has the eyes,' L thought silently to himself. 'If he's telling the truth...'

* * *

"Well, can you pick this?" Matt asked.

"He probably knows we're here," Mello said.

"Then hard and fast?"

"Yeah," Mello said, aiming the gun at the door and then firing it, kicking the door open.


	19. Laughing Man

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Sorry for not updating in such a long while! I had no idea how to continue onto chapter 19 but I finally got inspiration!

Thanks everyone who's been reviewing! Please review again! And again, for purposes of this story, A will be a girl.

**Chapter 19:  
The Laughing Man  
**

**

* * *

**

Mello tackled Matt to the floor as a shower of bullets came out them. He landed on top of Matt, covering him as the bullet spray continued. He resisted the urge to get up, to see the damage done to Matt. It didn't matter that a bullet had lodged itself in his skin or that even more had grazed it. All that mattered was that the hacker was safe and he still didn't understand why. All he knew now was that there were quick flashes of memories but those memories meant something to him.

He wasn't sure what the deeper meaning was but it was definitely there.

"Mello?" Matt asked. Mello felt the red head shift under him, trying to get a view of his wounds.

"I'm fine. They're just flesh wounds," Mello lied.

"Liar. You've got a bullet it your arm," Matt said.

"Acromial, actually," Mello winced, sitting up. Matt rolled his eyes and scooted backwards, using Mello's undamaged hand to guide them into a covered area.

"That's just a fancy way of saying shoulder," Matt rolled his eyes. Mello smirked and rolled onto his back. Matt looked around, searching for something they could use.

"There's a first aid kit," Matt frowned.

"He wants to toy with us- L. He's not going to poison us… or if he does, we'll have time to find a cure," Mello said confidently. Matt hesitated, unwilling to take chances with Mello's life. "Is that a television?" Matt looked where Mello was pointing.

"Either that or its something that looks a lot like it," Matt said. Mello glared at him and Matt knew he would have punched him if he wasn't busy trying to stop the blood flow from his arm. "It has our names on it…" Mello frowned and got up with the first aid kit.

"Can you get this bullet out of me?" Mello asked. Matt stared at the first aid kit before nodding and taking it from him, closing his eyes briefly and wishing he didn't have to be the one to do this.

"Next time we go in slow," Matt grumbled. Mello scoffed and winced and Matt began the process of removing the bullet from his shoulder.

* * *

"This seems to easy," Light told Near.

"You're just now figuring that out?" Near asked him dryly. Light frowned at the albino. "What?"

"Why are you always so mad at Mello? What did he do?" Light asked.

"Mello… Mello was the one to make a move on Matt," Near said. "Matt waited for Mello to come to terms with his feelings because Matt knew what he wanted for a long time. When they were children, he was innocent and wanted a happily ever after with a white picket fence and an apple pie life. When they were old enough to understand what marriage was, he wanted that. When he heard about marriage and children being the typical perfect family, he wanted that with Mello. When he understood that he could never had children with Mello… he was crushed."

"But what does that have to do with-"

"Mello never deserved someone like Matt. Matt waited for him for so long. When he finally came to, Matt was overjoyed. There was never such a devoted puppy. It's not like we don't develop relationships at Wammy's House. Mello was… desired. Matt had to watch Mello flirt while he was always there," Near said. "Matt deserves better then Mello."

"Are you?"

"Am I better then Mello? Not in the way we're talking about. In the way we're talking about... I'm no better then he is," Near said.

* * *

"Sorry," Matt apologized again while he was wrapping Mello's arm. Mello just grunted and tugged his arm away from Matt, finishing the bandaging himself.

"Just play the damned video," Mello snapped. Matt frowned but got up to do as he was told, but then he pressed a kiss to Mello's injury and then another one on his pulse. Mello blushed and looked away, not pushing Matt away but not bringing him closer either. Matt sighed and got up, going to turn on the television.

"Hello, Mello, Matt. This is not L but Beyond Birthday. Now I'm going to show you what I look like, just in case you do have amnesia as I suspect, Mello," the fuzz on the television went away and then they saw Beyond Birthday- an exact replica of L… and in the background, Mello noticed the room where he had been tortured in.

Mello's eyes went wide and he began shaking.

"Mello? Mello!" Matt said.

"Give him a minute, Matt. He should be remembering," the voice on the television taunted. "Isn't that what you've wanted?" Matt felt a chill down his spine as the man began laughing and he pulled Mello close to him, shielding his face from the laughing man.

* * *

Mello: It took you that long to come up with that?

Me: Not everyone's a freakishly smart genius, Mello...

Matt: If you want to see what happens to me and Mello soon, review.


	20. It Takes One To Ruin Things

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Over one hundred and eighty reviews! Thank you so much! I can't believe I'm on chapter twenty!

**Chapter 20:**

It Takes One to Ruin Things

* * *

"M-Matt. Mattie," Mello whimpered.

"I'm here, Mello. I'm here," Matt said, holding him tightly. He hated how Beyond Birthday had reduced Mello to a whimpering, vulnerable mess. Mello was _never_ a mess.

"I remember… I remember," Mello said. Matt tightened his grip around Mello. He reached for the video to turn it off but Mello grabbed his hand and held on tightly. "Don't turn it off. I need to see."

"Mello-"

"Matt," Mello said. "Just leave it." Matt reluctantly allowed his hand to be brought down. "How much longer do you think he's going to laugh?" Mello asked wryly. Matt didn't answer him, pressing the fast forward button instead. He pressed play when a picture of a teenage girl appeared on the screen.

"A," Mello said.

"This is A. She and I were among the first at the orphanage. She hung herself, you know. She was always so dedicated to her work- not unlike you, Mikhael. She was willing to do anything to become the next L- to make him _notice_ her. Yes, you two are a lot alike," Beyond Birthday carried on. "She couldn't keep up with the work. It was killing her slowly. I had to watch as her numbers _went down_!"

"He was in love with her," Mello said. "He went crazy after she killed herself."

"What does he mean by her numbers going down?" Matt asked. Mello snorted, letting Matt know he thought Beyond Birthday a lunatic.

"She was beautiful. She could have done so much," Beyond Birthday continued. "She was looking forward to the dance, you know. She asked L to dance."

"Do you remember dancing with her?" Beyond Birthday asked, running the scalpel lightly over L as he looked away. "Do you?" He dug the scalpel harder but he didn't draw any blood.

"Yes," L said.

"She was looking forward to that night. Do you remember what she was wearing? Do you remember what she looked like?" Beyond Birthday asked.

"Yes," L closed his eyes.

"Tell me," Beyond Birthday said.

"Her hair was curled-"

"I always did like it curly," Beyond Birthday laughed. "So ironic she wore it like that on the day she died… what about you? How did you like her hair? Answer me!"

"I preferred it straight," L said honestly.

"What was she wearing?" Beyond Birthday encouraged.

"A yellow halter top dress. It had a slit down the left side. She had on silver heels. She had a flower in her hair just over a hair clip," L said.

"I gave her that. She was looking forward to dancing with you and what did you do? You _left_ in the middle of it!" Beyond Birthday said. L cried out as the scalpel dug into his skin. Beyond Birthday looked gleefully surprised, laughing. "I didn't mean to do that but no matter…"

* * *

"_L…" L stopped._

"_Hello A. Shouldn't A be dancing?" L asked, chewing on his thumb._

"_I- um- well…"_

"_You wish to dance with me," L said. "Very well but I cannot stay very long." He took A's hand and led her onto the dance floor. He had never learned the steps but he had seen the steps and so he led her in a waltz. He winced upon having to straighten his back but A was practically glowing so he didn't make any remarks about his back._

_"You're really good at this. Have you done this before?" A asked._

_"No," L said simply. She missed a step in surprise at his answer. L slowed their dance down by half a count, letting her catch up to him._

_"Sorry," she said._

_"I believe that this is the best dance I have ever had," L said._

_"By default, isn't it your worst too?" A asked. L allowed himself a small smile._

_"Yes, by default," L said._

_"L, we need to go," Watari said, handing L his mask. "I'm sorry to interrupt but the prime minister requests your presence." L dropped A's hand and his hand from her waist, lifting his mask slightly so she could see the small smile. She returned it._

_"Thank you for the dance," he said, slouching again as he followed Watari._

* * *

"L!" the door slammed open and Near and Light came in. Light was about to run forward but Near grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Don't move, boys," Beyond Birthday laughed. "There's C-4 surround him! If he gets lifted from this chair, it'll blow!"

"You're Beyond Birthday," Near said.

"Yes. And you're the one known as N. You... you are Light Yagami. Interesting... where did your numbers go, boy? All this time, L, you have been by Kira and you can't prove it?" Beyond Birthday laughed hysterically. "And N is standing next to him! You've been with him since London and you can't prove it?"

"I am not Kira!" Light denied.

"No? Keep telling them that- they might just believe it!" Beyond Birthday laughed.

"What do we do now?" Light asked.

"We make sure the C-4 doesn't explode," Near said, glaring at Beyond Birthday.

* * *

"Do you know where we're going?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I used this way to get out last time. Now we're just backtracking," Mello said. "He'll probably keep L in the same place he kept me."

"What did he do to you?" Matt asked. Mello stopped walking for a moment.

"He gave me carbon monoxide," Mello said. "I think he meant to kill me but I escaped and lost my memory, a side effect from being exposed. I remembered L and Near because I had contact with them. No one reminded me about you and I didn't see you." Matt nodded and followed Mello. They approached a set of doors and Matt grabbed Mello's hand, spinning him around and kissing him. Mello kissed back, not fighting Matt for once.

"You remember me? Everything?" Matt asked.

"Everything," Mello confirmed.

"You have no idea how long I waited for you to say that," Matt said, kissing Mello again. "We'll continue this later." They went to the double doors and pushed them open. They saw Near and Light on the other side and Beyond Birthday and L in the middle of the room, L bleeding. Mello rushed to run forward but Matt grabbed onto him, restraining him.

"Don't, there's C-4," Matt said.

* * *

Me: I have reached twenty chapters! Thank you everyone who has reviewed thus far!

So warning: there is a possible future character death.

Matt: Review.


	21. The Simplicity of His Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Almost two hundred reviews! I'm so happy!

I like this chapter a lot. I think it's ranking one of my top favorites. What do the rest of you think?

**Chapter 21:**

The Simplicity of His Mind

* * *

It had to be a cliché. What else could it be? There was C-4 rigged to go off, a psychopath in the room, holding a mutual friend hostage, and the saviors were stumped at what to do. It had to be a cliché. No, it definitely was a cliché, Near decided. He exchanged a look with Mello. The blonde looked how Near felt- _murderous_.

"Tell us more about A," Near said. Beyond Birthday looked up curiously at Near and Near hoped his poker face was in place. "You loved her, didn't you?" Beyond Birthday nodded, an emotion showing on his face of what Near assumed to be a remnant of his old self showing through. L held his breath. He knew what would happen if Beyond Birthday didn't take the bait. He'd probably dig the scalpel into L again and then Mello would be set off. Matt would try to stop Mello and- and it wasn't going to be a pretty sight.

"She was never fond of studying- she was just smart on her own. She only studied because of the thought of becoming the next L," Beyond Birthday sneered.

"Matt, can you get the C-4 unrigged?" Mello whispered, lips barely moving as Beyond Birthday continued his story.

"She looked so surprised when I brought her food one time," he continued. "Our keepers weren't kind enough to think that we were people. We were just puppets."

"Make sure he doesn't notice I'm gone," Matt said and then he disappeared into the shadows, with Mello's eyes watching him until he couldn't turn without drawing attention. Near caught Mello's eye and nodded slightly, eyes shifting back towards Beyond Birthday.

"We're all puppets," Near said. "At Whammy's house, that's all we are. Why did you ever think anything different?"

"And now they even have _you _brainwashed!" Beyond Birthday laughed. "I thought you were number one, Near? Even A realized that we were puppets at one point in time!"

* * *

"_A?" Beyond Birthday blinked sleepily._

"_Can I sleep here?" A asked._

"_What if Roger finds out?" he asked but he moved over obediently._

"_You don't care if Roger finds out," A said. She settled on her side. Beyond Birthday didn't make any move to hold her. He wanted to- her numbers were almost out- but he knew she wouldn't let him unless she made the first move. _

"_Did you enjoy the dance?" he asked._

"_I suppose," A said and he looked at her. Her numbers were scarily low. They had climbed slightly when L had paid attention to her- when he had danced with her but when he left, they had dropped slightly. Beyond Birthday still couldn't stop worrying even though her numbers climbed up and down- down more often than up. But her numbers hadn't been that low when he had last seen her._

_He sat up abruptly, turning her onto her back so that she was pinned under him. She looked up at him, surprised._

"_What happened?" _

"_Nothing," she lied. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" He wanted to shake her. Why did she always care about their state of dress at the wrong times? As it was, he squeezed her shoulders tighter, to the point where she winced. He _wanted _her to be _scared._ He wanted her numbers back up._

"_What happened?" he repeated. She sighed and tried to turn on her side again but he refused to let her. "A? Did he use you? Did you have sex with him?" _

"_What? No!" A shrieked, sitting up quickly so that he had to fall back or risk being hit. "How can you even ask me that? I'm going back into my room." Beyond Birthday rushed up after her, and beat her to the door just as she got it opened. He shut it and blocked it with his body._

"_A, what happened?" Beyond Birthday asked. She looked away._

"_We're puppets, B," she said quietly. "We're all puppets."_

* * *

"Why did Beyond Birthday think A had sex with me?" L asked quietly.

"Her numbers were so low!" Beyond Birthday howled pitifully. "I thought of anything that would make them drop that low!"

"What are these numbers you speak of?" Near asked.

"Oh, that's right. You can't see them," Beyond Birthday said. "You don't have the eyes!" He cackled. He looked at Light then. "I wish A's numbers had been like yours. I wouldn't have had to watch as they went up and down. I would have been off put at not knowing her lifeline but it would have been better than knowing the exact moment she was going to die."

* * *

"_I told you, now move," A said._

"_No," Beyond Birthday snapped._

"_B-"_

"_It's Beyond Birthday," he snapped, grabbing her by the waist and kissing her._

* * *

"And you, M… you remind me of her the most," Beyond Birthday said. "You have the same want, the same goal as she did… You want what is just out of your reach. You want to be L. Your goal is to be L… and you can't even see what's right in front of you- or behind me, rather." Mello's heart stopped as Beyond Birthday turned around, throwing the scalpel blindly. It missed Matt but the red head's position was now revealed to the psychotic laughing man.

"If you make me move," Matt said neutrally, "you'll blow all of us up- including yourself."

"You sound as if you don't care," Beyond Birthday snickered. "Do you? Do you care?" Matt glanced at Mello.

"Don't you already know my answer?" he asked and his attention turned back on Beyond Birthday as if it had never left.

"I do but I think everyone else should too," Beyond Birthday laughed. "After all, N over there _wants _to believe you care about him! Mello can't understand the simplicity of your mind! L knows the truth and Kira over there probably doesn't have the _slightest inkling_ of what's really going on in your mind! Enlighten them! Shatter their thoughts about poor, precious, neutral _Mail_. Go on! Tell them- and I'll know if you lie."

Matt's hand rose towards his goggles, adjusting them slightly.

"And why don't you take those off too, while you're at it? Just so we can see those pretty, pretty eyes of yours?" Beyond Birthday smiled. Matt's hand stilled. "Go on, or I'll just blow _everyone_ up right now!" Matt pulled his goggles down, revealing his eyes.

"Matt, it's okay," L said.

"I… I only care if Mello lives," Matt said. Near looked away. Light stared at Matt, not sure what was going through the redhead's mind. Mello held a stone faced, furious expression. He knew Matt cared about him. He knew Matt cared very little about himself.

He just didn't think Matt was willing to give up his life for him.

"Do you understand, Mello?" Beyond Birthday cackled. "The _simplicity_ of his mind? Do you understand how his world revolves around you and only you-"

"Shut up! Shut up! He doesn't need to know! Just _**SHUT UP**_!"

* * *

Me: Sorry, the character death warning came a little bit early. Oops... and for SyC0bEaR's amusement;)

Matt: Review.


	22. The Workings of His Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter! There are 203 reviews for this story! Thank you so much!

**Chapter 22:**

The Workings of His Mind

* * *

"Shut up! Shut up! He doesn't need to know! Just _**SHUT UP**_!"

Everyone's attention turned towards the shaking red head. The outburst was uncharacteristic of him- even the ones who didn't know him for that long knew it was uncharacteristic. Matt wanted to look away from everyone- he wanted to put his goggles back on so that he could see. He wanted to be anywhere but here. He couldn't look away from the L look alike.

Beyond Birthday even looked startled at the outburst. Then the corners of his mouth began twitching. He began smiling and then his smile turned into a grin, hysterics escaping. Then he began laughing manically. He was clutching his sides, laughing at Matt. Matt looked unsure of what to do.

"Really, Mail?" Beyond Birthday asked. "Because I never told A how simplistic my mind was- I never told her the depth of everything and here I am! I'm holding a scalpel to her hero's neck with C-4 rigged to go off at any moment with no A! All I had to do was tell her she was my world and she'd still be alive! Why aren't you telling Mihael over there? Why aren't you telling him he's the reason you do anything and everything you do?"

"Is… is it true?" Mello asked. Matt looked away from Mello.

"Matt wouldn't care as long as Mello survived, correct?" Near broke the silence. Matt didn't answer. Near turned his attention towards Mello. "Does Mello see what Mello has created? Matt lives, exists, and breathes for Mello."

"What are you talking about?" Mello frowned.

"Matt never told Mello about the deal," Near mused. "He came begging for the resources to find Mello. Matt didn't even care about the consequences. He didn't care what I would ask for in return as long as Matt was reunited with Mello."

"Why are you telling him this?" Matt demanded. "He doesn't need to know!"

"Yes, Matt. He does," Near said. He stood up and began his descent into the room where Beyond Birthday was holding L. Beyond Birthday looked at him with a creepy, wide eyed smile, sending shivers down the albino's spine.

"Will you stop?" Near asked. "Will you let us go? He knows now." Beyond Birthday looked from Near to Mello to Matt to L and then to Light.

"What's the use of writing a story if you can't decide its ending?" Beyond Birthday cackled. "Congratulations, Near! Don't forget to blow out the candles!" He pushed Near out of the way and into Mello. Matt cursed and let the C-4 switch drop as he ran for shelter.

"No!"

The explosion went off. Mello shielded Near's body with his own. He wanted to look but the explosion threw them out the door. He forced Near to keep his head down until the debris cleared, looking around for one person only. He saw everyone else but the redhead. He saw Light covering L's body, an excessive amount of blood on the two of them but Mello didn't take the time to notice where it was coming from. He noticed Beyond Birthday, either dead or unconcious and he still couldn't find the redhead.

"Matt!" Mello shouted. "Matt!"

* * *

_Matt didn't care about anything or anyone else. He didn't care about himself. He cared about one person and one person only. He cared about Mello. Not Mihael Kheel- no, Mihael Kheel was the person Mello was before he came to the orphanage. _

_He didn't know how it happened or when it started. He didn't know how his world began to revolve around Mello. It was weird- like Stockholder's Syndrome. Mello never did anything super special for Matt. He broke his video games. He bought him new ones as an apology. He needed constant attention. Matt was more than willing to give it to him. He always ate chocolate. Chocolate was cheap- Matt didn't mind buying it._

_Then why did Matt care about Mello so much?_

_The answer was really deep but it was simple._

_Matt loved Mello. Loved him with every fiber of his being. Loved him more than he cared about himself. Loved him more than anything. Loved him more than anyone._

_So really, the reason was quite simple. _

_"How'd the hell you get in here?" Matt rolled his eyes. _

_"Mello would want to talk to me. I'm going to be his new hacker, he needs me," Matt said. He could see Mello lounging on the couch, just over his goon's heads. Matt's heart thudded in his chest. Why wasn't Mello coming to the door? Didn't he know that Matt was here? Didn't he care that Matt was here? _

_What the hell was wrong with him?_

_He had to force himself to remember what L had told him._

"_He has amnesia. I'm unsure as to how he got it but he doesn't remember you, Matt,"_

_"Move," the red head said, moving the gun barrel._

_"That's a bold move," Mello said, sitting up._

_"Knew I'd see you sooner or later," Matt said. "I just wish it was you at the door."_

_"You didn't come through the door," Mello reminded him. "What do you want?" There was a pause._

_"I brought chocolate,"_

_"Let him in," Mello said. "Didn't you hear me? Move it!" The men scurried to the side as Matt casually walked in, trying to keep the smirk off his face, sitting down a safe distance away from Mello even though he was on the same couch. He tossed the chocolate bar off to the side and Mello caught it with ease._

_It was routine. _

_Matt was happy. Finally. After so long. Back in Mello's presence- he was happy. He had missed Mello._

_"What're you here for?" Mello asked, opening the chocolate bar wrapper. Matt heard whispers and he knew Mello heard them too. They wouldn't bother Matt as much as Mello, but then again, much couldn't bother Matt right now. He was with Mello._

_"He's on the same couch as Mello!"_

_"Mello let him in!"_

_"Dude, he knows Mello's name,"_

_"Do you think they know each other?"_

_"They have too- he knows Mello likes chocolate- ow!" The last mafia member was hit on the back of the head._

_"Get out, you bunch of fools!" Mello snarled._

_"But Mello-!"_

_"I said __get out__!"_

_"Boy, you really haven't changed," Matt snickered. It was like old times. He could die of happiness._

_"Do I know you?" Mello asked, his eyes narrowing. Or not._

_"You should," Matt said._

_"Do I get a name or am I just going to keep calling you 'Red' in my head?" Mello asked. Matt's eyebrows lifted. Mello had never referred to him as Red when he had his memory except for when they had first met._

_"No one's listening in?" Matt questioned. Mello shrugged, bringing out his gun and pointing it at Matt. When he saw no signs of Matt cowering away, he pointed it at the doorway and fired._

_"If they were, they sure as hell aren't now," Mello sneered. "So talk."_

_"The name's Matt-"_

_"And what's so secret about 'Matt'?" Mello asked._

_"Let me finish," Matt said. "My name is Matt, __Mihael Kheel__." Mello tensed before grabbing onto Matt's shirt and pushed him down, the barrel of the gun pointed at his head._

_"How the fuck do you know that?" Mello hissed._

_"You don't remember me," Matt stated._

_"Where would I know you from?" Mello demanded. "Answer me!"_

_"__You__ told me," Matt said. "But that's not why I'm here."_

_"And how do I know you won't tell them my name?" Mello demanded._

_"My real name is Mail Jeevas," Matt said. "And I need a job." Matt watched carefully as Mello observed him. He wasn't quite sure what was going through Mello's head and he wasn't about to try and figure it out yet. But damn the look on Mello's face and the way the leather grabbed his body- when did the blonde start wearing leather?- was hot. Feeling himself grow hard, Matt tensed up and with a smirk, he sat back, letting Matt sit up._

_"Talk," Mello said, letting the gun stay in plain sight._

_"Don't get trigger happy on me," Matt muttered. "Like I said, I need a job and you have one for me-"_

_"And what would that be?"_

_"If you'd let me finish," Matt said, annoyed. "You need a hacker." Mello stared at him before letting out a bark of laughter._

_"I don't __need__ a hacker because I __have__ a hacker,"_

_"You don't have one as good as __me__ and you __need __me," Matt said. _

_"Kill the hacker or something…" Mello said. "Red's staying with us."_

_"There's no more-"_

_"He's staying with me," Mello said. Rod stared at the pair._

_"Al…alright," Rod nodded, closing the door behind himself._

* * *

_"Hey," Matt said._

_"What?" Mello asked._

_"I think I'm going to help you remember now," Matt said._

_"Remember-" Mello looked up at the prospect and Matt easily looped his hand around Mello's slim waist and pulled him into his chest, chastely kissing his lips. Mello stared at him as he pulled back. Matt searched Mello's face for any sign of recognition. Any at all would do for Matt._

_"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," Mello hissed in a whisper. A shot somewhere in the hideout was fired and Matt cocked his head in that direction, very glad Mello didn't remember him so well that he could tell what Matt was thinking with just a glance, so that Mello couldn't see his reaction._

_"That third rate hacker is dead...and because you've just hired yourself the best hacker you could get," Matt said._

_"I thought you said we weren't close," Mello said. The hope in Matt's eyes disappeared and he put his goggles over his eyes, grabbing his bag and walking away from Mello._

_"We weren't… I… I just wanted to kiss you," Matt said. He left Mello alone. He was upset but he wasn't devastated. It didn't matter that Mello didn't remember him. He would remember him in time. And even if he didn't…_

_And even if he didn't, it didn't matter. Matt was with Mello._

* * *

There was screaming all around him, heat everywhere. He didn't want to open his eyes. He just wanted to go back to sleep-

"Matt!"

"M…Mello?"

* * *

Matt: So... who died?

Me: I put the warning to early again?

Matt: *sighs. Review.


	23. Same Goes To You

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

Warning: Character deaths.

Oops, sorry about the last chapter where I made the Stockholders- Stockholm syndrome (its Stockholm). Thanks Kari Twilight Mist for pointing it out!

**Chapter 23:**

Same Goes To You

* * *

"Matt!"

"M… Mello?" Matt groaned. He tried moving but instead of moving, he felt a sharp pain running through his leg, crying out as the pain coursed through. He bit his lip hard and tried to move so he could see the damage. A forceful hand on his shoulder made him stop. "Mello…"

"Don't move," the blonde ordered.

"You- you're hurt," Matt said. He raised his hand but Mello flinched away. Matt didn't stop though. He reached forward and grabbed the back of the blonde's neck, pulling him into a kiss. Mello moaned low in his throat as Matt's tongue invaded his mouth. Matt tried to push himself up but another pain coursed through his leg. He broke off the kiss and cried out.

"Fuck!" Matt hissed. "Go help Near!"

"Matt-"

"Light got to L just before the explosion went off. Both of them are probably in more danger than me," Matt snapped. "With this thing on my leg, I'm not going to bleed out." A large part of the debris was trapping Matt's leg, digging into it and causing the redhead to bleed. Mello hesitated for only a moment before going over to Near's side.

"We need an ambulance," Near said, keeping pressure on L's chest. His hands were shaking and Mello finally pushed the albino off, taking over.

"H-how is L-Light?" L choked.

"Unconscious," Near said.

"Don't talk," Mello ordered. "You're going to be okay." L smiled weakly.

"Because Mello wills it?"

"Damn right I will it," Mello growled.

* * *

"Mello…" Near said. Mello turned around, his attention leaving Matt playing his video game.

"Near?" Mello frowned.

"We need to talk," Near said.

"Fine," Mello said, getting up.

"Don't kill each other," Matt said dully from the hospital bed. His leg was elevated in a cast. The redhead suspected that Near had gotten the best deal out of the injuries because Mello had shielded him from the impact. The heat from the explosion burned Mello's face, which was now wrapped in bandages, leaving the blonde pissed. Matt had gotten his leg broken by a piece of the debris that had come about because of the explosion. L and Light… L and Light were still in intensive care. Light's family was being flown out to see him.

And L…

"What do you want?" Mello asked, after closing the door behind himself.

"L wishes to speak to us," Near said. "Not Matt. Just Mello and I." Mello nodded with a frown and followed the albino.

"What was your end of the deal?" Mello asked.

"Mello is referring to the deal I made with Matt?" Near mused. Mello didn't answer. He knew Near would tell him. He was just biding his time to drive Mello crazy- and it was working. "He came to me asking for the resources to get to you. I swear he would have sucked me off if it was what it took to get to you." Mello slammed Near against the wall. He didn't like the way Near was looking at him.

"Relax. I didn't ask for that," Near said.

"Then what did you ask for?" Mello demanded.

"I told Matt that once Matt and Mello get their sorry act together, to just stay out of my life," Near snapped, pushing on Mello's chest. Mello allowed the albino push him away, following him to L's room. Near walked through the door without a care in the world but Mello hesitated. That was _L's_ room. That was L's _hospital_ room. Mello hated that L was in a hospital- in danger of dying.

"Mello," L said. "Good. Near and Mello are both here."

"You wanted to see… us," Mello grimaced.

"Mmm, I did," L said. "There is a ninety-nine point nine percent chance that I will die in a few hours."

"What?" Near paled. It was the first time Mello had seen him lose his emotionless mask.

"You're lying!" Mello shouted. "That's not funny!"

"I'm not," L said. "Listen to me. Mello and Near have always competed to be the next L. I never wanted anyone to compete to be the next L, not after A committed suicide. She killed herself a week after the dance. Beyond Birthday went into a killing frenzy." L closed his eyes.

"Then why did L have us compete?" Near asked a lot more calmly then Mello could ever hope to.

"Because Watari and Roger wished for it," L said, opening his eyes again. "Because I consumed myself in my cases after that."

"If… when you die, then what happens to us?" Near asked.

"He's not going to die!" Mello snapped.

"Mello…" L said. "I have found out Kira's secret."

"What are you talking about?" Mello growled.

"Light…" L swallowed and Mello realized with despair that he was crying. "Light is Kira."

* * *

_"Will you stop?" Near asked. "Will you let us go? He knows now." Beyond Birthday looked from Near to Mello to Matt to L and then to Light._

_"What's the use of writing a story if you can't decide its ending?" Beyond Birthday cackled. "Congratulations, Near! Don't forget to blow out the candles!" He pushed Near out of the way and into Mello. Matt cursed and let the C-4 switch drop as he ran for shelter. Light had already started running forward and was making his way to L._

_"No!"_

_The explosion went off. L stared in horror as Light began to bleed profusely on top of him, their blood mixing together._

"_Light-"_

"_I'm Kira," Light whispered in his ear. "I'm so sorry L… Lawliet." L's eyes widened._

"_How-?"_

"_It doesn't matter," Light said. "I wrote your name in the notebook… and I wrote my name too."_

"_What notebook?" L asked._

"_It's how I kill- I write a peron's true name in the notebook and they die. They can die of a heart attack or they can die anyway I want," Light laughed weakly. "And I don't know how you figured it out, but you did. You knew. You knew I was Kira-"_

"_How does a notebook give you the power to kill?" L asked._

"_It's a shinigami's notebook," Light whispered. "And guess what, Lawliet?" L didn't answer and it didn't seem like Light really cared whether he did or not. "I wrote _my name _too."_

"_Why would you do that?" L asked._

"_Because I fell in love with you," Light said. "Because I had already written your name before I realized I was in love." L swallowed._

"_When am I… when are Light and I going to die?" L asked._

"_In a few hours," Light said. "Don't worry, we'll die peacefully, in our sleep." Light's lips brushed over L's and L was frozen to the spot._

_"Matt!" Mello shouted. "Matt!"_

* * *

"Peacefully my ass!" Mello snarled. "I'll-"

"Mello will do nothing," L said curtly. "What you will do is retrieve the notebook. It's in a cabinet at Light's house. Mello will pull the cabinet straight out and do not touch it. Make sure it's destroyed. Let the world know Kira has been caught. But don't let his identity be revealed."

"Why?" Near asked and for once, it wasn't Near who understood L's motives or positions.

"You loved him too," Mello said.

"He was my only friend," L confirmed.

"But who will be the next L, when you are gone?" Near asked. Mello tensed at the question. Insensitive but they need to know. Who would win?

"Don't Near and Mello get it?" L asked. "L is but a name. Why compete for a name? I do not wish for anyone to take over the name 'L.' I am sorry that you have been competing for something I'm not willing to give. It hurts to much just being L. I do not wish to give that burden to anyone else."

"So we've been competing all these years… for nothing?" Mello asked.

"Maybe not 'nothing.' Mello got to meet Matt, didn't he?" L asked. "I would like to be alone now." Mello and Near exchanged glances before walking out. "However… if one wanted to continue being a detective whose name is _not _L, then there would be nothing wrong with that, would there? And I would like offerings given to me in the afterlife, if you ever have the time. Strawberry shortcake, preferably."

Mello snorted and slammed the door. Near gave one last lingering look at L.

"I have composed something for each of you to read," L said. "Watari will have the files." Near nodded and left, closing the door behind himself. He sank to the ground, looking at his hands. Mello stared at the wall across from him.

"Do you think this is how Matt felt… when he knew you were out there but just out of his reach?" Near asked.

"Maybe," Mello shrugged, hands in fists.

"Mello," Near said. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Shut up, albino runt," Mello sneered.

"After L's funeral… I don't ever want to see your face again," Near said.

"Same goes to you, you bastard,"


	24. Tying Up Loose Ends

There is a scene from my story Red, Yellow- and Blue? In this chapter. Again, if you haven't read it, the scene might make more sense.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

I didn't want L to die... but really, who survives a close up C-4 explosion? And he was under all of it...

**Chapter 24:**

Tying Up Loose Ends

* * *

Mello stared out the window of the car, trying to ignore the suspicious glances Mr. Yagami sent his way. The only reason Mello wasn't glaring daggers at Mr. Yagami was because one, he had just lost his son even if he had just killed L, and two, Matt was there to keep an eye on him. Mello was surprised that he was even still functioning well enough to drive. At the hospital, when finding out his son had died, he had broken down.

* * *

"_No! Light! Light!" Mr. Yagami cried. "Why? Why? L said he'd keep him safe… why my son?" He turned towards Mello. "Where is L?" _

"_L is dead too. He died the same time as your son," Near interrupted before Mello could explode. "Please, we are all upset."_

"_Yes… how… how did they die?" Mr. Yagami asked._

"_They died trying to catch Beyond Birthday and Kira," Matt spoke up. "Your son died a hero, Mr. Yagami."_

"_But… both of them?" Mr. Yagami asked._

"_Beyond Birthday has been confirmed dead and will be cremated. We're not taking any more chances of him… coming back to life," Matt said. "Kira… Kira was Beyond Birthday." Mello and Near looked at Matt surprised. They hadn't come up with that. Matt had been filled in once Mello had gone into his room. There had been a silent agreement to let Matt do the lying._

_Because Mello and Near wouldn't have been able to tell that lie._

* * *

"Aren't you going to open it?" Matt asked Mello.

"It's probably rigged. The door was," Mello said.

"So?" Matt asked. "It's not like something's gonna shoot you." Mello snorted. "You've already figured out how to open it, haven't you?"

"Obviously,"

"So what are you waiting for?"

* * *

_"Peacefully my ass!" Mello snarled. "I'll-"_

_"Mello will do nothing," L said curtly. "What you will do is retrieve the notebook. It's in a cabinet at Light's house. Mello will pull the cabinet straight out and do not touch it. Make sure it's destroyed. Let the world know Kira has been caught. But don't let his identity be revealed."_

_"Why?" Near asked and for once, it wasn't Near who understood L's motives or positions._

_"You loved him too," Mello said._

_"He was my only friend," L confirmed._

* * *

"Here goes nothing," Mello said, pulling open the drawer. He took a pen ink cartridge and hesitated, kneeling down.

"Mello?" Matt asked. Mello stared at the ink cartridge and put it back where he found it. He stood up and pulled the fake bottom out. He stepped back as the flames engulfed the notebook. Matt tossed the tea Mrs. Yagami had made for him over it, dousing the flames as the fire alarm went off.

"What happened?" Mr. Yagami asked.

"Guess your son really didn't want anyone to read his diary," Mello said.

"Hey," Mello said, wrapping one arm around Matt. "I thought we were meeting at home?" It had been five months after Light and L's funeral. Despite L's heirs' reluctance, Light and L had been buried next to each other.

"Hey yourself," Matt said, staring at the grave.

"Near was here, huh?" Mello asked, referring to the piece of cake and the robot in front of L's grave.

"Yep," Matt said.

"You can take off your goggles, you know," Mello said. "I won't kill you for crying. Not about this." Matt didn't answer but he shook his head, leaning into Mello. "Something's been bothering me…"

"Tell me something new," Matt said snidely.

"Shut up," Mello snapped. "It's about you and Near-"

"I said something new, Matt,"

"Would you shut up and let me say this?" Mello frowned. "What's up with you two?"

"What do you mean? Last time I saw him was at the funeral, same as you," Matt frowned.

"No- what's up with you two?" Mello asked.

"I don't know what you mean," Matt said adjusting his goggles.

"Matt,"

"I-"

"I know when you're lying, Matt,"

"He's jealous. Or he was," Matt said.

"Of what?" Mello asked. "Of you and me?"

"Sort of," Matt grumbled. "What does it matter?"

"Matt, he's _jealous_. Tell me," Mello said. Matt sighed and lit a cigarette, running through his hair.

"Do you remember when he died his hair blue?" Matt asked.

"Who could forget?" Mello smirked.

"Well we talked. That 'thing' Linda asked me to check on- it was Near," Matt said.

* * *

_"May I ask you something?" Near asked, sitting on the edge of the bath tub._

_"You just did but sure," Matt said, sitting down next to him._

_"Why do you follow him like-"_

_"Like a 'puppy dog'?" Matt supplied._

_"Like you love him," Near said._

_"Why, you jealous?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"I... was... not expecting that," Matt said._

_"I'm not jealous that you're with him..." Near clarified. "Just that-"_

_"I'm his puppy dog?" Matt said. "Near, there wouldn't be me without Mello."_

_"So if you didn't meet Mello-"_

_"Then I'd have died long ago," Matt said._

_"Aren't you a little young to be saying that?" Near asked. Matt shrugged._

_"We're genuises. We're going to be L. We're L successors. Aren't we a little young to be so serious about a job?" Matt asked. "It's the same thing... so you really dyed your hair because of Mello and my relationship?"_

_"I suppose I did," Near said._

* * *

"So when I asked if you were a puppy dog when we met after I had amnesia…" Mello said.

"Near was the one who called me a puppy god," Matt said. "What's in the box?"

"Strawberry shortcake," Mello said, placing it in front of the grave. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Matt said. "Let's go. Did you bring the bike?"

"How did you think I got here?" Mello smirked. "How'd you get here?"

"Walked. Cigarettes are sold a few blocks away," Matt shrugged.

"Those things will kill you," Mello said.

"Uh huh," Matt said. Mello frowned at him but Mello captured his lips in a kiss.

"What?" Mello asked as Mello looked at him weirdly as they walked to the motorcycle.

"You're not going back, are you? To the mafia?" Matt asked.

"I don't think they'd want me back," Mello said.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"I told them I rigged the place with a bomb and if they moved, they'd die," Mello shrugged.

"And they believed you?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"So I might have actually set up a bomb and made it look like it was counting down," Mello said.

"How'd you do all this without me knowing?" Matt asked.

"We went out the back way," Mello reminded him.

"Ah," Matt said, climbing onto the back of the bike. "Mello?"

"Hmm?"

"I have something I need to do later. I'll be back in a few days," Matt said.

"What's so important?" Mello asked, kicking up the kickstand of the motorcycle.

"Just need to see someone about covering our tracks," Matt said.

"Need me to go along?" Mello asked.

"Nope," Matt said.

* * *

He arrived on Raye Penber's doorstep and knocked on the door. A woman answered the door, wearing a ring on her finger. There hadn't been a ring on Penber's finger when he had last seen him in the bathroom on the airplane. He gave the woman a small smile.

"Is Raye Penber here?"

"Uh, yes, he is. Are you a friend of his?" she asked.

"An acquaintance," Matt said. "Is he here?"

"Naomi? Who's at the door?" Matt heard Penber's voice and waited until he came to the door. "Matt? How'd you find me?"

"I have my ways. Can I come in? I don't want people to overhear," Matt said.

"Yes, of course," Raye said, moving aside so that Matt could come in. "Please, sit down. Why are you here?"

"You've heard of the LABB Murder Cases, correct?" Matt didn't wait for an answer. "Well, Beyond Birthday survived. He faked his heart attack. There was someone trying to kill us but it wasn't Ryuzaki." Matt looked away from the couple. "The person you were working for was Beyond Birthday. I just came to thank you for warning me." Matt stood up and walked to the doorway.

"Wait! The real Ryuzaki… is he alright?" Naomi asked.

"No, he uh… he was killed. I'd prefer it if you didn't tell anyone you knew. His death is being kept a secret," Matt said.

"Thank you, for telling us… would you like to stay for tea?" Naomi asked.

"Thanks, but I have someone I need to get back to," Matt said.

"Near? What are you doing here? Mello said you never wanted to see us again," Matt said.

"I said wanted. I didn't say I was never going to," Near said. "These are L's last letters to his heirs. Read them or don't, it's none of my business." Matt didn't turn around as Near left. He just stared at the envelopes until he heard a car engine start.


	25. The Final Word

As far as I know, Alanis Morissette and Death Note have nothing to do with each other. The things in my story containing Alanis Morissette and Death Note are just fiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or uninvited by Alanis Moissette.

Thanks iatethecookie, Shay, TeamEdward225, and skylarkz for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks everyone who has been following and reviewing the story!

**Chapter 25:**

The Final Word

* * *

_Dear Near, _

_I know you worked hard for the title of becoming the next L. I am sorry to have taken it away from you. I know that Matt and Mello are probably the last people on Earth you want to see but don't remove them from your lives completely. Despite when Mello says he hates you, some part inside of him wars with himself. He wants to be the one to beat you and he won't let anyone else do that. Maybe since the rivalry has been taken away, you two can be friends._

_And I know Near cared for Matt and me both. I'm sorry I was unable to give you either. Please accept my apologies. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lawliet "L" _

* * *

_Dear Mello,_

_If you are reading this, I am dead. You have always taken a special interest in the LABB murder cases. As much as I wished you didn't take an interest in that specific case, you found out about it and did take an interest. I never thought you'd have to meet the murderer. I never thought he'd get his hands on you. For that, I am truly sorry. I never wanted you to go out into the world on your own quite so earlier. I knew you out of all my heirs were probably the most capable but I never wanted you to get involved in the mafia. I did not learn of your involvement with the mafia until I was contacted by your right hand man, Rod._

_As you know, as L, I had connections with shady characters. Rod would be one of those I had connections with. It was a reason why you were able to leave for London so easily. Although, his loyalty to you was his own. I merely used him to keep tabs on you once I learned about your involvements, although I'm sure that once you regained your memory, you put two and two together about Rod._

_I'm sorry for giving you something to compete for and then taking it away in the very end. I would have never been able to choose an heir. Apart, Near and Mello would never achieve what I have but together, together you two surpass even me. If Matt is included… that would be a force to be reckoned with._

_Also with this letter are my personal notes that I have composed for you about the LABB Murder Cases._

_Sincerely, _

_Lawliet "L"_

* * *

_Dear Matt,_

_All I can say is I'm sorry for taking Mello away from you for so long, even if it was unintended. Take care of him and yourself. Near once told me of your conversation with him when he died his hair blue and while it is true that Matt would not exist without Mello and Mello would not exist without Near, neither of them would exist without you._

_Keep that in mind as you continue the rest of your life. _

_I know you hold back for Mello. I understand that it is sometimes the right choice but because of it, you have grown lazy. Try and live your life. Carpe Diem, Matt. _

_There is one thing I have to ask of you. It can only be asked of you because only you would be calm enough to grant it. Would you burry Beyond Birthday's ashes next to A's remains? While no one may believe he deserves a burial or even a cremation, he truly loved her and I believe if she was still alive today, he would not have gone insane. _

_Also with this letter, I have enclosed A's remaining story, or what I have managed to have gather of it at least. I give A's story to you because while Beyond Birthday said that Mello reminded him most of A, he said "M" most reminded him of her. He was also referring to you, you with your quiet passion and willingness to sit in the background with the will to make the people whom you care for happy. While Mello has her drive, you have her will._

_Also with this letter, I leave you with one last burden on my heart- her real name. _

_Please take care of Mello and Near. I'm sorry to have burdened you._

_Sincerely,_

_Lawliet "L"_

* * *

It was with great understanding that Matt carried Beyond Birthday's remains towards A's grave. It was love and respect for L and what L had represented to his heirs that he continued to carry Beyond Birthday's ashes to A's grave instead of dropping them and letting them spread with the wind. It was with happiness that he put the last patch of dirt over the jar.

"Rest in hell you bastard," Matt whispered.

* * *

_He had known A since she was a young girl. Beyond Birthday had been second to arrive as one of the competitors for L's name. Every time A visited, L would realize eventually down the line, that she was happy to see _him_. When Beyond Birthday became a part of her life, he quickly realized that whenever he came, the boy was _not _happy to see him. He tried limiting his visits, hoping Beyond Birthday and A would grow closer but eventually, his work overloaded him to the point where he could visit maybe twice a year if he was lucky._

_He began visiting when he could. _

"_L!" A ran up to him and hugged him. L stumbled back and looked at Watari like a fish out of water. Watari smiled and raised his arms up in a motion to show him what to do. L knew what hugs were but he had rarely received one himself. He carefully wrapped his arms around the girl as if she would break and patted her on the head. She let go and he turned to see Beyond Birthday. He bit his thumb, hoping the boy didn't want a hug too._

_Beyond Birthday pouted from around the corner and it was easy enough for L to figure out what was going through the young boy's mind. He was jealous of L getting A's attention but for some reason… he was allowing A to spend time where as before, he would quickly take A by the hand and drag her away._

_And he always seemed to be staring just above her head._

_**As ridiculous as this sounds, Beyond Birthday could see when people were going to die. He could also see their real names. He referred to this… this power as "the Shinigami's eyes." When I was in captivity he often laughed, saying I didn't have "the eyes" and I couldn't see their true names. He was somehow able to find out my name. **_

_**Shinigami do exist. By touching the "Death Note," which was how Kira killed people, shinigami are visible to whoever touched it. If Mello did indeed burn the notebook without touching it, we have no problems. Beyond Birthday did not possess a notebook but he did possess the eyes.**_

_**I believe that my visits had something to do with A's lifeline. He let me spend time with her because her numbers changed when I was around. **_

_"__A," Beyond Birthday said, coming through her door without knocking… again. _

_"__B, what if I was changing?" she scolded lightly. It didn't really matter. Somehow he never came in when she was changing- except for the time she was sick as a little kid. He shrugged and sat on her bed, muttering something that suspiciously sounded like, "It's Beyond Birthday." She tried not to look flustered when she glanced at him from the mirror… he looked so much like L… A blush marred her cheeks and she shook her head, pretending to fix her hair._

_"__Why did you curl your hair?" he asked._

_"__N-no reason," she said. "If you don't like it…" she made for the bathroom, ready to get her hair wet so it would go back to being straight. She felt a hand on her wrist and she stopped. _

_"__I like it," he said. It took him longer than most to let go of her hand but she was used to it by now. She didn't think much of it anymore. He still didn't let go as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face and then she began to feel the proximity of their closeness._

_"B…"_

_"Beyond Birthday," he corrected. She sighed and tugged her hand, reminding him to release it. He didn't move as she turned her attention back to the mirror._

_"I don't see why you're paying so much attention to your looks. You look fine without all that-" he stopped himself. "Is L coming?" A didn't answer him but that confirmed it for him. He turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him._

_"What if she had been changing?" Beyond Birthday sighed, sliding down the wall. The door opened and he didn't need to look up to know that A was checking on him to see if he was alright but he did anyways._

_"Big Baby…" she muttered."That's what you should call yourself." She walked a few steps past him before she paused and turned, offering him her hand. He took it and didn't let go but it didn't matter to her. Her hand curled around his. They'd been doing it since they were children. Why should being a teenager make things different? Although she wasn't thinking about that as they walked down the hall. That was the logic that went through her head._

_But what if it was L holding her hand? She couldn't stop the question from running through her mind. She felt a shudder of pleasure- of anticipation run down her spine and she felt a tug on her hand. She turned and looked to see why BB had stopped._

_"B?" she asked._

_"You shuddered…" he said quietly and dropped her hand as he went into the dining hall. She sighed and leaned her shoulder against the wall, not understanding what her best friend meant… He was her best friend, right? They had been together since childhood, they'd gotten sick together- they'd snuck into each other's rooms when they had the chicken pocks (A had gotten it then she had inadvertently given it to B when he snuck into her room)._

_"Is something wrong A?"_

_"Nothing's wrong Roger," she said. She ran a hand through her hair and froze. Suddenly, A didn't want to go out into the dining hall and face the other geniuses. They were smart- they weren't the smartest, she was- but they were smart. They would figure it out._

_"Roger, I'm not feeling to hungry," A said. "May I go to the library and read?"_

_"Of course, A," Roger said. _

_Flashback_

_"They take away our identities," B had said. "They give us a letter and they leave it at that."_

_"Well then, Backup, what's your identity?" she had partially teased. "I mean, if you're not B or Backup…" She still found some truth in what he was saying- she was sitting with him at midnight in her room, of course there was some truth or she would have thrown him out- even if she didn't want to believe it. L had given them these codenames… was he taking away their identity and making them a letter? Her mind processed it but he refused to believe it._

_"Beyond Birthday," he said._

_End Flashback _

_'Not even an offer to have food taken up to your room later or a saved plate,' A thought dully. It didn't really matter to her. She was only good to him as long as she kept studying and getting the best results._

_The librarian gave her a small smile as she settled onto her favorite spot on the couch with her legs up as she leaned onto the arm of the chair, reading a book of fairytales._

"_L," Beyond Birthday said upon finding L in the kitchen._

"_Ah, B," L said. "I was looking for the sweets. They seemed to have moved."_

"_Uh… they're in the top drawer on the right," Beyond Birthday said. "And it's Beyond Birthday."_

"_Ah, my apologies," L said. "Beyond Birthday is here for A then?" He pulled a chair up to the counter and climbed up._

"_She skipped dinner," Beyond Birthday said. "Not that-" __**Not that I would care was what he would have said if I hadn't interrupted.**_

"_There are a few extra slices of pizza in the refrigerator," L said, now that he had his sweets and was sitting on the chair with his knees pulled up to his chest._

"_Why do you know that?" Beyond Birthday asked._

"_The cook was about to throw them out. I asked her to save them," L said._

_"B, is that you?" A asked, stumbling out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself. "B?" Her heart began to accelerate. Who would come into her room at this hour besides-_

_"It's Beyond Birthday,"_

_"You could at least announce yourself," A grumbled. "You scared me. I thought someone had broken in or something."_

_"And you would have come out in a towel?" B asked, looking up at her with a combination of anger and amusement._

_"B-" she let out a squeak as B pushed her down onto the bed, keeping her body trapped with his own._

_"You'd let them do this?" he whispered next to her ear, licking at her pulse before sucking on it._

_"B, stop!" she said._

_"Then why don't you scream?" he asked, hands traveling lower to caress her body._

_"B, I swear- is that pizza?" she asked. B looked slightly bewildered as she crawled out from under him, going for the food._

_"I… brought you food," he said slowly, staring at her naked self. 'Why didn't she just do that in the first place if she wanted out?' He picked up the towel she left behind and wrapped it around her from behind, using it as an excuse to hug her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent._

_"Thanks for the food," she said. "And you could just tell me when you think something I do is crazy, B. You don't always have to show me." He frowned at her from behind but she felt him nod. "Roger didn't… no, he didn't."_

_"What?" B asked. She smiled sadly and the numbers above her grew smaller. Alarmed, he turned her around furiously, staring into her eyes._

_"B?" _

_"You- what about Roger?" B asked, grabbing her by her shoulders. _

_"I was going to ask if he asked you to bring the food up to me," A said. He glanced up at her numbers, relieved when they went back up- although they weren't quite as high as they had been before. _

* * *

"_A," Beyond Birthday said. _

"_B, what if I was changing?" A groaned. _

"_And what if you were?" Beyond Birthday grunted. He didn't bother to correct her on his name this time._

"_Why are you in a mood?" A asked. "You always get like this when L comes. I don't understand why. He only comes once or twice a year… can't you just enjoy it while he's here? Why aren't you dressed?"_

"_I'm not going," Beyond Birthday said._

"_Why not?" she frowned._

"_Tired," he shrugged._

"_Liar," A whispered. Beyond Birthday smirked and stepped closer to her, pressing a kiss to her temple and then gave her a yellow flower._

"_It's beautiful," she said. "How'd you know to get yellow? You looked through my closet, didn't you?" He shrugged and took the flower from her, putting it in her hair._

"_Have fun at the dance," he said. He turned away to walk out but she grabbed his hand again._

"_Wait, dance with me," she said._

"_I told you-"_

"_You're not going, I know. Just, dance with me here," A said, pressing play on the radio sitting on her desk._

"_Odd choice of song," Beyond Birthday muttered. A shrugged and smiled apologetically but didn't move to change the song._

_Like anyone would be  
I am flattered by your fascination with me  
Like any hot-blooded woman  
I have simply wanted an object to crave _

_A wrapped her arms around his neck and Beyond Birthday wrapped his hands around her waist. _

_But you, you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight_

* * *

_"L…" L stopped and turned to see the girl he had known since she was little all grown up. She was wearing a yellow halter top dress that had a slit down the left side. She had on silver heels. She had a flower in her hair just over a hair clip._

_"Hello A. Shouldn't A be dancing?" L asked, chewing on his thumb._

_"I- um- well…"_

_"You wish to dance with me," L said. "Very well but I cannot stay very long." He took A's hand and led her onto the dance floor. He had never learned the steps but he had seen the steps and so he led her in a waltz. He winced upon having to straighten his back but A was practically glowing so he didn't make any remarks about his back._

_"You're really good at this. Have you done this before?" A asked._

_"No," L said simply. She missed a step in surprise at his answer. L slowed their dance down by half a count, letting her catch up to him._

_"Sorry," she said._

_"I believe that this is the best dance I have ever had," L said._

_"By default, isn't it your worst too?" A asked. L allowed himself a small smile._

_"Yes, by default," L said._

_"L, we need to go," Watari said, handing L his mask. "I'm sorry to interrupt but the prime minister requests your presence." L dropped A's hand and his hand from her waist, lifting his mask slightly so she could see the small smile. She returned it._

_"Thank you for the dance," he said, slouching again as he followed Watari. She watched until L disappeared from her sight and then made her way to B's room._

_"A?" Beyond Birthday blinked sleepily._

_"Can I sleep here?" A asked._

_"What if Roger finds out?" he asked but he moved over obediently._

_"You don't care if Roger finds out," A said. She settled on her side. Beyond Birthday didn't make any move to hold her. He wanted to- her numbers were almost out- but he knew she wouldn't let him unless she made the first move. _

_"Did you enjoy the dance?" he asked._

_"I suppose," A said and he looked at her. Her numbers were scarily low. They had climbed slightly when L had paid attention to her- when he had danced with her but when he left, they had dropped slightly. Beyond Birthday still couldn't stop worrying even though her numbers climbed up and down- down more often than up. But her numbers hadn't been that low when he had last seen her._

_He sat up abruptly, turning her onto her back so that she was pinned under him. She looked up at him, surprised._

_"What happened?" _

_"Nothing," she lied. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" He wanted to shake her. Why did she always care about their state of dress at the wrong times? As it was, he squeezed her shoulders tighter, to the point where she winced. He wanted her to be scared. He wanted her numbers back up._

_"What happened?" he repeated. She sighed and tried to turn on her side again but he refused to let her. "A? Did he use you? Did you have sex with him?" _

_"What? No!" A shrieked, sitting up quickly so that he had to fall back or risk being hit. "How can you even ask me that? I'm going back into my room." Beyond Birthday rushed up after her, and beat her to the door just as she got it opened. He shut it and blocked it with his body._

_"A, what happened?" Beyond Birthday asked. She looked away._

_"We're puppets, B. We're all puppets," she said quietly. "I told you, now move." _

_"No," Beyond Birthday snapped._

_"B-"_

_"It's Beyond Birthday," he snapped, grabbing her by the waist and kissing her. She struggled against him but he continued to kiss her and eventually she stopped struggling and started kissing him back. He took her on the bed, mumbling into her ear after they were finished, "His name is Lawliet."_

_She woke up naked, her dress on the floor, B's arm covering her. She kissed his forehead and pulled an extra sheet around her. She sat down at the desk and pulled out a paper and pencil from B's desk. She turned on the lamp light._

_Dear L,_

_If I have indeed killed myself then you are reading this letter. I write to you for only two purposes. _

_I hate you and I love you. The pressure of being your heir was too much for me and I killed myself. You made me 'A'. You made me a letter… where I am not sure whether this was Watari or your doing, someone made me a letter. Someone took away my identity. But that is not the important part of this letter._

_I am sure that B will believe that it is entirely your fault that I have chosen to commit suicide. I do not wish for him to murder the man I love. So, for your sake and his because there is not B without L- and it is my last wish- when he tries to kill you, tell him that I loved him. _

_Tell him a lie so that he will let you live… tell him because you have only twice agreed to what I have wished. Do one more thing for me and survive B's fury. _

_Love,  
A _

_P.S. If you do not wish to survive B's fury, unless you have absolutely no reason to live, I believe you owe me that much. _

_Then hesitating, she changed her letter. So, for your sake- and it is my last wish- when he tries to kill you, tell him that I loved him. _

_**"Do you think they're coming, Lawliet?" Beyond Birthday asked. "Do you?"**_

_**"Don't... call me that," L said.**_

_**"And why not?" Beyond Birthday smiled, laughing. "Because A found out your name?" I did not understand what he was talking about then.**_

_**"What are you... talking... about?" L asked. "I... never told... A..." Watari found an entry in A's diary that Beyond Birthday told her my name upon my request. **_

_When L heard that A had killed herself, he insisted upon going to the orphanage. It didn't matter that he had about thirteen cases to work on. He needed to see for himself. He was the greatest detective in the world, after all._

_Instantly entering the room, he smelt cigarette smoke. But seeing A's body, he threw up. That was a fact that he never told anyone. While he was on the ground, he noticed the cigarette carton and the untouched cigarettes in the package and the cigarette butts on the floor that she had smoked before her deth. With the image of A's body and the crime scene already burned into his mind, he untied her. She fell and L caught her, crying for the first time in he didn't know how many years._

"_I am so sorry…" he whispered. "B… Watari, where is B?" He ran upstairs to B's room and found a piece of paper crumpled on t he floor. He read that letter every single day until he was forced to leave for Whammy's house because he was investigating the Kira case but he brought it with him._

_A's real name was Alanis. I was able to do one thing for her while she was still alive. I found some of her poems and I sent them to an aspiring musician._

* * *

"What took you so long?" Mello asked, not looking up as Mello came through the door.

"You know, same old, same old," Matt said, lighting a cigarette.

"Ran out of cigarettes?" Mello asked. Matt inhaled the cigarette smoke. "Those things will kill you, you know."

"You know… maybe I will quit," Matt said.

"What brought this on?" Mello asked.

"Dunno," he lied.

* * *

Now here, you can randomly play Dani California like they did at the end of the first Death Note and wonder if it has any connection to this story whatsoever.

"_Endings are hard. Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass," –Supernatural's Chuck in Swan Song, episode 5.22_

_So what I think I'm trying to say is… if I didn't get any loose ends tied up or if there was something more you wanted to see and I didn't include it, feel free to tell me. And I'll do my best. Any missing scenes you guys can think of, feel free to private message me or include in a review what you think I'm missing and the missing scenes will probably be posted as a one shot._

_I know I said I was going to post A and B's story as a separate story… but I lied._

_My baby has been finished..._

_Mello: You're not going to cry, are you?_

_Me: Not if people review!_

_Matt: So review._


End file.
